Como el perro y el gato
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Un misterioso sueño que noche tras noche se repite será su salvación. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sirius no hubiera caído por el Velo?¿y si alguien lo salvara?La pregunta del millón es:¿aguantará Hogwarts la vuelta de un merodeador...? Regalo para NeiNei. Tq
1. Es solo un sueño

Otra vez. Habían hechizos por doquier; las maldiciones rebotaban hacia todos lados.

Giró la cabeza, absorta en la batalla, y vio como a Neville le daba un conjuro de piernas de gelatina. Harry tenía rasguños y le caía sangre por toda la cara.

La visión se hacía borrosa, supuso que por sus propias lágrimas. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Una sombra, con la cara cubierta por una máscara, se materializó detrás de ella y gritó, sin pensar, el primer hechizo que le vino a la cabeza. No se detuvo a mirar su efecto; salió corriendo hacia Luna, que había trastabillado y un mortífago le apuntaba por la espalda con la varita. Lo petrificó. Y volvió a correr. No cesaba de llorar.

De pronto, otra vez, todo volvió a ser a cámara lenta.

Alguien gritó "¡DUMBLEDORE!" y todos dejaron de pelear.

Los seguidores del Lord Oscuro, murmuraban entre ellos; los miembros de la Orden del Fénix seguían con las varitas enervadas, por si acaso atacaban de nuevo.

Solo había una pareja que seguía luchando, sobre una tarima; al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que Dumbledore había llegado.

Se oyó un tintineo, y un cristal roto.

Ella vio que el hombre, moreno, y muy atractivo, al que el cabello le caía a ambos lados de la cara, esquivaba el haz de luz roja que la mujer, también morena, aunque de pelo largo y cardado, muy encrespado le lanzaba, y se reía de ella.

La mujer, riéndose, le intentaba acertar. Iba en serio. Gritaba y reía. Estaba loca.

-¡vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor!-le gritó, provocándola, el hombre, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

Sorpresa. El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. El hombre, también sorprendido, no dejó de reir, y cayó. Cayó a través del arco. Y atraviesó un velo.

Lo sabe. Ella lo lee en sus ojos y vuelve a gritar, victoriosa, bailando y canturreando. Él también lo debía de saber.

Y ahí termina todo. Y se apaga el brillo de sus ojos azules. Muere.

Y ella se siente morir con él.

Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, respirando agitada. Gotitas de sudor recorrían su frente. Suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-¿otra vez...?-susurró una voz a su derecha. La miró como si no la conociera.

Era pelirroja (a pesar de ser de noche, se distinguía bien su color de pelo) de mirada afable e impresionantes ojos castaños. Sonrío, tranquilizadoramente, pero con cierta lástima. La muchacha también estaba en el sueño, en ese momento se acuerda de ella, estaba ayudando a Neville.

-Sí, Ginny... -tenía la voz ronca. Le salió seca de la garganta-otra vez...

Pero solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño que se repetía noche tras noche, durante toda la maldita semana.

-creo que deberías...-comenzó. Sin esperar a que terminara la oración, la muchacha negó, rotundamente; ya la había escuchado de sus labios muchas veces. La solución: decírselo a algún profesor, ya que Dumbledore se había esfumado, dejando al mismísimo ministro con la palabra en la boca.

-es solo un sueño.-dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

-pero que ya se ha repetido por lo menos seis veces, que yo haya contado-añadió-no es normal que sean tan vívidos, Hermione.-susurró, con respeto-pienso...pienso que te podría estar pasando lo mismo que a Harry-le anunció, con cierto temor-¿y si practicaras oclumancia...?-dejó caer la proposición, con soltura.

Hermione la miró con ternura. Como si no lo hubiera intentado ya... desde la tercera noche. Sin éxito, y cada vez peor. Desde hacía tiempo ya no regañaba a Harry con respecto a sus clases con Snape. Hasta a ella le parecía diícil la materia.

-Duérmete, Ginny-sonrió, agotada, dejándose caer ella también, sin molestarse en coger las mantas.-es solo un sueño...

Ginny no estaba tan segura de eso. Con amargura, hizo caso. Hermione nunca se equivocaba, tal vez se estuviera estresando demasiado por el torneo de quidditch. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, suspirando sobre la almohada.

Estaba medio inconsciente cuando le pareció escuchar murmullos. Al final se rindió al sueño. Hermione nunca se equivocaba.

Inspiró profundamente, intentando conciliar el sueño, tan rápido como lo había logrado su amiga. "Estás perdiendo facultades" pensó.

Volvió a recordar esa última imagen, la más dolorosa, la más vívida. Parecía que en ese momento dejaba de llorar, única y exclusivamente, para contemplar el terrible espectáculo que cada noche sucedía.

Y esos ojos azules, sin ese brillo tan característico suyo, le habían marcado el alma. De nuevo, pero esta vez a la realidad, volvían las lágrimas. Sollozó en silencio, angustiada.

-es solo un sueño...-se repetía una y otra vez. Inconscientemente, se llevó el brazo al pecho, y se acurrucó, hecha un ovillo, gimoteando, balanceándose, protegiéndose el corazón de una reproducción tan exacta y dolorosa. Tan... descorazonadora. Esos ojos debían de tener vida. Definitivamente...-es solo un sueño.


	2. Hacia un final de pesadilla

Otra vez. Harry volvía a encontrarse en la habitación del tamaño de una catedral, llena de estanterías y esferas de cristal... El corazón le latía muy deprisa... esta vez iba a entrar...

Llegaba al pasillo 97, torcía a la izquierda y corría por él entre dos hileras de estanterías... Pero, al final del pasillo, había una figura en el suelo.

Una figura negra que se retorcía como un animal herido... A Harry se le contrajo el estómago de miedo, de emoción... Y una voz salía de su boca; fría y aguda, vacía de toda humanidad.

-Cógela...-ordenaba. La figura negra que había en el suelo se movió un poco. Harry veía como una mano blanca, de largos dedos cerrados alrededor de su varita se alzaba al final de su propio brazo, quiso gritar ¡no! Pero de su boca salió lo que temía- ¡Cruccio!

El hombre que estaba en el suelo gritaba de dolor, intentaba levantarse pero caía hacia atrás y se retorcía. Levantó la varita, aún habiendo retirado la maldición, el hombre seguía gimiendo. Harry reía.

-Lord Voldemort espera...-susurraba. Muy despacio, el hombre levanto los hombros, aunque los brazos le temblaban, y miraba hacia arriba. Tenía la cara demacrada y manchada de sangre, contraída de dolor, y sin embargo, desafiante...

-Tendrás que matarme-murmuró Sirius.

-Al final lo haré, indudablemente-decía la fría voz-pero antes la cogerás para mi, Black... ¿crees que lo que has sentido es dolor? Piénsalo bien, nos quedan muchas horas por delante y nadie te oirá gritar...

Pero alguien gritaba cuando Voldemort bajaba la varita; alguien gritaba y caía de lado desde una mesa hasta el frío suelo del Departamento de Misterios... Harry despertó al golpearse contra el suelo, habiéndose caído, apoyado y dormido como estaba, en una mesa del Gran Comedor.

Todavía gritaba, le ardía la cicatriz y el profesor Tofty apareció a su lado, muy preocupado, mientras lo ayudaba a salir al vestíbulo, con un montón de estudiantes a su alrededor, mirando curiosos.

-Potter, vaya a enfermería...-ordenó, mientras se formaban arrugas en su frente.

-Me...me encuentro bien, señor-balbuceó Harry, secándose el sudor de la cara-de verdad...me quedé dormido y... y he tenido una pesadilla...

-¡es la presión de los exámenes!-aseguró el anciano mago, comprensivo, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-suele pasar, joven...pero insisto en que vayas a la enfermería-añadió-y, por cierto, ¿has acabado ya tu examen de TIMOS de Historia de la Magia?

Pensó en su pergamino y en lo que le quedaba por exponer de la revuelta duendigoza del siglo XIX y dándolo ya por perdido, asintió con la cabeza.

Tenía la mente en otro sitio, así que se despidió rápidamente del profesor, volviéndose a disculpar una vez más y echó a correr, apartando alumnos a empujones, sin prestar atención a sus quejas.

La profesora McGonnagall había sido trasladada al hospital de San Mungo esa misma mañana, así que, sin Dumbledore, Hagrid, Flitckwik, ni ella... ¿a quién recurrir de la Orden del Fénix en el colegio para explicarle su visión de tortura a Sirius? "Ron y Hermione" dijo una voz, dentro de su cabeza.

A esta última la vio en el pasillo que conectaba con la sala común de Gryffindor, cargando con dos libros que parecían ser más pesados que ella, ni la saludó.

-¿qué...?-preguntó, abriendo al máximo sus enormes ojos castaños, viendo como la guiaba hacia la entrada de la sala de nuevo-¡Harry!-le llamó, para atraer su atención.

-Voldemort tiene a Sirius-soltó a bocajarro. Ella abrió aún más los ojos(no se sabe como) y se puso pálida.

-¿co-cómo...? pero...-tartamudeó.

-En el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia-explicó, sin detenerse, torciendo a la derecha-lo he visto ahora mismo, cuando me he quedado dormido en el examen de Historia...-añadió rápidamente, murmurando la contraseña a la Señora Gorda del retrato de la sala común. Entró, pero se quedó solo. Hermione estaba fuera, a unos pasos de él, con expresión horrorizada.

-Hermione, ¿qué...?-fue a preguntar, pero se vio interrumpido.

-¿te has DORMIDO-exageró la palabra, hasta el punto de gritar- en tus TIMOS?-Harry resopló, la cogió por un brazo y tiró de ella, haciéndole entrar a la sala.

-eso ahora no importa, Mione...-la intentó callar-el caso es que...

-...y es para tu futuro profesional, además...¿no practicabas oclumancia?-volvió a interrumpirle, exasperada.

-¡Eh...!-exclamó, ofendido, saliendo por la tangente-sí que...-al ver la mirada que le envió su amiga, desistió de mentir-lo hacía...-reconoció. Una melena pelirroja se le abalanzó, precipitadamente sobre ambos, cortando la conversación.

Harry, hay que estudiar para DCAO, que han adelantado la hora y dicen que a lo mejor sale...-masculló, preocupado, él lo cortó.

-¡Ay, Ron!-se quejó-que ya te pareces a Hermione y todo, cierra la boca...-ordenó contándole lo sucedido, con pelos y señales-ahora lo importante es saber como ir a rescatar a Sirius-ambos amigos abrieron la boca tontamente

-¿ir ha...hasta allí?-preguntó Ron en estado de Shock

-¡Sí, maldita sea! Lo está torturando...-le dio una patada al sillón más cercano a la chimenea para dar más énfasis y veracidad a sus palabras.

-Harry-nombró la chica, con una voz que no parecía ni suya-hazte con él, ¿eh? Primero asegúrate de que no está allí... a lo peor, Quien-tu-sabes te ha enviado ese sueño, ¿y si quiere que vayas?-parecía confusa-comunícate con Sirius primero, por favor...-rogó.

-Hermione-gruñó, desesperado-¡nos vigilan...!-empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la sala. Ron empezaba a marearse de verlo.-si pudiéramos usar la capa de invisibilidad y colarnos en el despacho de Umbrigde, tendríamos una oportunidad con la chimenea...-murmuró, refinando su "elaborado" plan.

Bien, pues luego vamos allí-eso era mejor que nada. Asintió, conforme.-ahora preparad vuestro examen de DCAO, que yo iré a repasar mis apuntes de aritmancia...

-pero...-fue a replicar

-nada de peros, Harry-negó con severidad-puede (o no) que le esté torturando, pero te estás torturando a ti también en estos momentos.-intentó hacerle entrar en razón-mira, sé que Sirius querría que te abrieses camino en el mundo mágico y , aunque esto suene cínico, hazme caso. Ve-lo empujó literalmente a fuera de la sala común- Ernie seguro que os explica lo de los Hinkipunks...-aseguró.

-tiene razón...-murmuró Ron, llevándoselo con el al césped.

Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, Hermione suspiró. Hombres...

No quería pensar en el sueño, pero si era verdad...Subió corriendo las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos y empezó a rebuscar en los armarios, baúles, cofres, arcas y camas.

-no puede ser...-jadeó-seguro que le dio algo para comunicarse con él-sin mucho cuidado, apartó los libros y la ropa del baúl del ojiverde-túnicas, más camisas, eh-cerró los ojos, al ver uno de sus calzoncillos oscuros-vale...-respiró hondo-tranquila, Hermione-murmuró-respira...tranquila...-con la punta de la varita, los atrapó y se deshizo de ellos, enviándolos a la otra punta de la habitación(entre la cama y la mesita de noche ce Neville)-oh, Merlín...esto solo me ocurre a mi, y me lo merezco por entrometida –aceptó, mascullando. Sacó toda la ropa interior(con un hechizo)y se dispuso a extraer un pequeño cuaderno (supuso que sería un diario o algo parecido, ya que estaba en blanco, hechizado para que no se pudiese leer) cuando un calcetín se le cayó con estruendo, sonando ha roto-un momento, lo calcetines no se rompen...-pensó en voz alta. Se sonrojo avergonzada de tamaña tontería, y recogió la desgastada prenda. Tenía un agujero, pero eso no impedía que se pudiera esconder algo dentro.-¡oh!-exclamó.

Había un paquete mal envuelto, del tamaño de un libro de bolsillo, tal vez más pequeño. Lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro había un espejo cuadrado, que parecía viejo y estaba muy sucio. Con la caída, se había roto. Murmuró un "reparo" y lo aseó un poco, limpiándolo sistemáticamente.

Hermione se lo acercó a la cara y vio su reflejo que le devolvía la mirada. Le dio la vuelta y contempló, en el dorso, una nota de Sirius, dirigida a Harry:

"Esto es un espejo de doble sentido; yo tengo la pareja. Si necesitas hablar conmigo sólo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre; tú aparecerás en el mío y yo podré hablar en el tuyo. James y yo los usábamos cuando cumplíamos un castigo separados."

A hermione se le aceleró el corazón. Se puso el espejo frente a la cara con manos temblorosas y dijo en voz alta y clara: "Sirius Orión Black". No ocurrió nada. Oh, no... ¿a que lo había roto de verdad...? repasó de nuevo el árbol genealógico de los Black, que había visto en navidades.

-¡Sirius Black!-dijo de nuevo, con voz aún más fuerte, de modo que cada sílaba resonó en la habitación. Su reflejo la seguía observando, con desilusión en los ojos-debo haber hecho algo mal...-murmuró, releyendo la nota. _"...solo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre..." _; apostando, ¿qué te juegas que los tíos son cortos hasta para las contraseñas así? En los exámenes igual, ¿no se suponía que cuanta más azúcar, más dulce...?-¿Sirius?-frunció el ceño, un tanto insegura. El espejo empezó a vibrar. (Uff, menos mal que no se lo había cargado de verdad, ¿eh?)-oh-susurró, asombrada-me gustaría aprender a realizar este hechizo; ha de ser muy interesante poder comunicarse mediante objetos inanimados cotidianos...

-¿Hermione?-preguntó una voz madura, a la que poco después acompañó el rostro de Sirius.

-Buenos días, señor Black-sonrió tímidamente, sin saber muy bien como comportarse.

¿qué haces tú con este espejo?-preguntó, sin rodeos y sin dignarse a saludar-¿y Harry?-frunció el ceño-¿está bien?-cuestionó, con ansiedad.

-Eh...-dudó. No sabía como empezar...-sí, bueno...él está bien, quiero decir, dentro de lo que cabe...-se rectificó, por si acaso transgibersaba las palabras.

-¿cómo ha llegado este espejo a tus manos?-le interrumpió- ella dejó de sonreír; no se sentía precisamente orgullosa de como lo había conseguido encontrar; se humedeció los labios, resecos y un poco cortados. Respiró profundamente.

-Técnicamente, no ha llegado hasta mi...-hizo un movimiento obvio con las cejas-yo he estado buscándolo-confirmó. Sirius fue a protestar, pero ella continuó hablando-antes de que recrimines mi comportamiento y me juzgues de rebuscona métome-en-todo, déjame decirte que lo he hecho por Harry-soltó de carrerilla.

-por Harry-asintió él, con un tono que dejaba muy claro que no la creía. Alzó una ceja, burlón.

-si-asintió, satisfecha-me tiene realmente preocupada-confesó, aunque obvió decirle que por ella también lo estaba.

-pero, ¿no me has dicho que se encuentra bien?¿le pasa algo?-preguntó con un hilo de voz, dejando a un lado las burlas.

-de hecho, sí.-dijo inspirando profundamente. Contestó- ha soñado contigo-y, añadió un poco rencorosa, como si todavía no se lo terminara de creer-en su examen...

-¿se ha dormido en un examen?-casi gritó

-Shh...-ordenó-se supone que no debo estar aquí...-susurró-bueno, eso ahora no importa; soñó que estabas en el Departamento de Misterios y que Vo-Voldemort te torturaba-acabó, balbuceando. No se molestó en contarle lo que había soñado ella.-al parecer, estás bien y a salvo en el Cuartel, así que ya no hay de qué preocuparse. Solo no salgas de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?-ordenó.

-no le dejes ir al Ministerio, Hermione-se escabulló de prometer nada, mirándola, como hacía cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Ella tragó disimuladamente saliva, para no atragantarse, asintiendo colorada, por la intensidad de los ojos azul grisáceos.-bien, vete a estudiar, y déjale el espejo donde lo has encontrado.-ordenó.

-más tarde hablaría contigo, me ha dicho-añadió.

-¿y por qué has decidido hablar tú conmigo primero?-preguntó, sin entender. Ella omitió el pequeño detalle de la chimenea. Se encogió de hombros aún más colorada, sin contestar lo que tenía pensado ("para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia").

-lamento haberte molestado-se disculpó, rápidamente, deseando con toda su alma que no se le notara el sonrojo-adiós.

-no ha sido molestia-contestó, educadamente-adiós, Hermione-sonrió, burlón, desapareciendo del espejo. Ella bufó por la nariz.

-no me volveré a mirar en un espejo en la vida.-se juró, avergonzada.

Volaban con los dichosos caballos voladores que solo Luna y Harry podían ver. Ella, Ginny y Neville también había decidido venir, y habían casi obligado al pobre Harry a aceptarlo. Hermione no recordaba que Sirius le hubiera jurado durante su conversación en el espejo que no iba a ir, pero Kreacher, el elfo doméstico les aseguró que no estaba, al intentar hablar con él por la chimenea, por eso no le dijo a Harry nada de lo que hubiera hablado antes con él, y ella la primera, fue quien decidió ir a buscarlo, aún sabiendo como terminaba "el sueño". Estaban cabalgando o volando, no sabía que término emplear, hacia un final de pesadilla.


	3. Así se demuestran los Gryffindor

Conocía muy bien esa parte del sueño.

Después de que a Neville le diera un conjuro de piernas de gelatina, miró hacia Harry, que tenía rasguños y le caía sangre por toda la cara. Empezó a llorar de miedo, hasta que se materializó tras ella un mortífago, al que atacó sin darse cuenta del hechizo empleado, echando a correr.

De pronto, otra vez, como en sus sueños, todo volvió a ser a cámara lenta.

Alguien gritó "¡DUMBLEDORE!" y dejaron de pelear, a excepción de una pareja que reía y peleaba sobre una tarima. Se oyó un tintineo, y un cristal roto. Ella reprimió un escalofrío, ya sabía lo que venía. Sirius esquivó un haz de luz roja.

-¡vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor!-gritó, provocándola. Bellatrix gritaba y reía como una loca, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Iba en serio. Sirius también reía. Hermione recordó esa escena en milésimas de segundo de cada uno de sus pesadillas, y no estaba preparada para presenciarlo, bastante vívido era en sueños como para suceder. No podría volver a ver ese iris azul grisáceo, ni la vida rebosante y las burlas que estos desprendían cuando la miraba. No volvería a percibir en secreto la brutal sinceridad del hombre. No se lo pensó dos veces. Echó a correr hacia él. Y tal como estaba previsto, Bellatrix dejó de reír de golpe y le acertó, en pleno pecho un segundo haz de luz roja. Sirius siguió riendo, aturdido, y se tambaleó hacia atrás, para precipitarse hacia el arco. Pero esta vez, no cayó por el velo.

Hermione oía a Harry gritar, llorando por la que creía, inminente, muerte de su padrino; a Neville pedir ayuda para parar sus piernas de gelatina. Pero dejó de oír; sujetó a Sirius de la camisa y parte de la túnica y tiró de él, jalándolo con fuerza hacia sí misma, para traerlo de nuevo a la sala en donde estaba sucediendo la pelea. Sirius, por la fuerza con la que estiraba, le cayó encima. Y vio que esos ojos seguían igual de vivos, aunque un poco más asustados. Pero algo no cuadraba. Se les paró el tiempo al mirarse.

El Sirius Black al que ella había jalado, llevaba barba de dos días sin afeitar, la cara más delgada y demacrada, más arrugas alrededor de los ojos y el pelo menos brillante... Al fijarse mejor en su rostro... era Sirius, pero...

¿de, aproximadamente, su edad? No le dio tiempo a calcular, ya que Bellatrix, que había echado a correr escaleras arriba saltando de contento, (lanzándole "Cruccios" a Harry, que la seguía, escondiéndose para protegerse), los vio.

Ella debajo de él, por la caída, demasiado impresionada como para articular palabra; él, sujetándose con ambos brazos para no hacerle daño con su peso, observándola, absorto completamente en sus ojos, joven y desprotegido... les apuntó y Hermione supo que le volvería a salvar la vida en cuanto alzó la mirada y se topó con la suya. Hizo acopio de todas su fuerzas y le dio la vuelta a la situación, quedando ella encima de él, y parando, con su propia espalda, la maldición que iba destinada a Sirius. Contuvo un grito y cayó sobre él con pesadez, mareada y sin percepción, hasta que él la cogió en brazos y la consiguió llevar debajo de una mesa, medio moribunda, sosteniendo un débil "protego" en la varita. Cuando la apoyó en una pata, ella se la dio, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, al intentar hablar, y con un dolor profundo y punzante en las sienes;

-Ron...atacado por cerebros-le costaba hasta respirar-ginny está...inconsciente...-notó como le empezaba a brotar sangre de la nariz, y se le nubló la vista-y Harry...arriba, Harry.-consiguió murmurar, antes de caer inconsciente y medio muerta sobre el suelo de piedra, ante la preocupación de sus ojos grises.

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y le quemaba el pecho en cada respirar. Gimió, y al instante, tres pares de manos se posaron sobre ella. Consiguió escuchar a medias, como si se encontraran muy lejos unas voces, afanosas.

-pulso constante; temperatura elevada, trae Drake para la tensión...¿señorita Granger?-preguntó la voz de una mujer. Al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta (ni se movía ni hablaba) lo intentó nuevamente- ¿señorita Granger?

-¡Hermione!-exclamó una voz conocida. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, le pesaban toneladas, y se encontró con Lupin.

-profesor...-susurró. ¿eso era su voz? Al instante se asustó, y eso se vio reflejado en el típico aparatito ese muggle que pita con las constantes nerviosas.-¿dónde estoy?

-tranquila...-se apresuró Remus-estás a salvo, y bien, no te preocupes, en San Mungo, tus padres acaban de bajar a descansar y desayunar algo...-le intentó explicar mientras colocaban por medio un gotero.

-...¡y en porciones minúsculas!-oyó ordenar por detrás.

-pero mi voz...-siguió intentando que no sonara afónicamente extraña. No parecía ni de ella.

-en el momento traigan la Esencia de Klaurge estarás como nueva, Mione, tranquila-sonrió-la voz es pasajera, por otras mezclas que te estaban inyectando antes...-solo entonces se relajó...un poco.

-¿qué ha pasado?-volvió a preguntar, casi sin emitir ningún sonido. Le iba a estallar la cabeza.

-disculpe...-les interrumpió una chica joven-¿siente dolor punzante en la cabeza, mareos, ganas de vomitar, calambres o rampas por las piernas...?-soltó de carrerilla. Hermione no le dejó acabar.

-anote todo eso, pero esparcido por doquier y la sensación de haber sido atropellada por una manada de Centauros desquiciados por las Lunas y los presagios estelares.-suspiró, cerrando los ojos, cansada

-genial-sonrió, ampliamente, tomando apuntes en una libretita verde. ¿Genial?-perfecto-terminó colocando con excesiva efusividad un punto. ¿Perfecto? Chica, revísate las comidas...-muchas gracias.

-un ibuprofeno.-respondió Hermione a media voz.

-¿disculpe?-preguntó, sin perder la sonrisa.

-que no "de nada", que esa información vale, por lo mínimo, un ibuprofeno.-explicó.

-ahhh-amplió más la sonrisa,¿no sentía que las mejillas se le desgarraban?-aún molidita tiene sentido del humor-asintió-enseguida le traeremos algo.

Cuando se fue, Hermione se acarició el puente de la nariz, frustrada.

-¿tanto cuesta?-hizo amago de gritar, pero no le salí la voz- mi nota en transformaciones por un jodido eferalgan...-suplicó. Oyó a Remus Lupin reírse por lo bajo, maliciosamente. Ella lo miró, sin volver a hacer la pregunta.

-Voldemort ha escapado-susurró-murieron tres mortífagos, y Ron se fue a los tres días de estar ingresado aquí por el ataque del cerebro, pero ya está bien.

-¿Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna?-preguntó.

-Neville está bin, igual que Luna, que lamenta mucho haber perdido seis "Pumplierks"-la miró significativamente, con cara de "no preguntes"; ella obedeció- Ginny se hizo un rasguño en la cara y dos cortes en las rodillas, pero está bien, ya sabes-sonrió-mala hierba...-lo dejó caer-y Harry...está un poco traumatizado, la verdad, pero bien también, llegó Dumbledore-hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si se hubiera explicado todo con esa afirmación-espero que esté estudiando para compensar Historia de la Magia...-alzó los ojos al cielo.-Hermione negó con la cabeza. Menudo desastre.

-¿Sirius?-esta vez no salió ningún sonido de su boca, pero Lupin ya sabía por quien preguntaba.

-Vivo-sonrió-y con 19 ó 20 años menos, aproximadamente.-sonrió, divertido, como si eso le hiciera mucha gracia-hasta para eso tiene suerte el muy cabr...-tosió, para disimular el error-no se ha separado de ti en estos dos meses, ni aún cuando vinieron tus padres, que creo que tuvo más miedo que cuando vino todo el cuerpo de aurores y la Brigada Mágica a detenerlo, por orden del Ministro...-ella lo interrumpió.

-¿dos meses...?-preguntó, asombrada. ¡Dos meses!

-si-retomó la palabra serio-han habido pequeños problemas, Hermione...-asintió, serio-que por cierto se deshizo de todos ellos sin romper un solo mueble...-sonrió, orgulloso, volviendo a hablar de su amigo-quién lo diría...hasta que llegaron Dumbledore, Ojoloco y Kingsley a llevárselo. Supongo que todavía lo buscan, a pesar de que se sabe lo de Voldemort y la traición de Peter, por eso se lo han llevado, para arreglar papeles y asegurar su libertad...

Le trajeron un frasquito que contenía un líquido ámbar y se lo tomó de un solo trago, gimiendo. Estaba asqueroso, le quemaba la garganta.

-Dios y Merlín, ¡cuánto tiempo perdido!-enterró la cara entre las manos pensando en los dos meses...-¡mis EXTASIS!-gimió. Se dispuso a llamar a una medimaga, pero ninguna le hacía caso ,así que cogió a la que más cerca tenía por la túnica, que resultó ser...la intoxicada-sonrisitas.

-¿cuándo me voy a casa?-preguntó, sin molestarse en ser maleducada. La enfermera empezó a reír, pero paró en seco, al ver que iba en serio-acabas de despertar...,eh...

-Hermione-aclaró.

-ya, verás Hermione-sonrió, nuevamente, pero un poco más triste-es que creemos que todavía hay problemas...-explicó-la maldición se te esparció destruyendo células y parando las funciones de algunos órganos por la médula y aunque logramos pararla, estamos intentando detener una pequeña hemorragia abdominal...

-¿y es normal que esté, ehh...?-preguntó indecisa.

-no en siglos anteriores, pero te ha tocado un grupo excepcional, aunque la mayoría seamos de prácticas-sonrió, señalándose. Hermione sintió más miedo en ese momento que cuando vio la horda de mortífagos en el Departamento de Misterios- y la medimagia ha avanzado mucho en esto últimos cinco años...-añadió-pero eso no logró tranquilizarla. El cacharrito pitaba sin parar.

-entonces...¿no puedo irme?-preguntó, abatida.

-a lo mejor pasado mañana, o el otro-sonrió, un tanto insegura-pero debemos asegurarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

-sí-asintió, sonriendo ella también,. Le empezaba a caer bien la chica, parecía simpática...-gracias, ehh...

-Sarah-aclaró.

-Sarah-volvió a sonreír.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione?-cuestionó su padre, molesto, una vez hubo llorado de alegría al verla despierta, con su madre, y Remus se hubiera ido-¿sabes el susto que nos has dado?¿por qué no pensaste un poco en la situación antes de hacer semejante tontería?

-Por que soy Gryffindor, papá-sonrió, llevándose la mano derecha al corazón.

Y en ese momento sí había pensado y mucho para responderle.

Tamaña tontería solo sería capaz de llevarla a cabo una persona de su casa en Hogwarts, porque son los Ravenclaw los que piensan, a los suyos, los valientes, les guía el corazón.


	4. Trenes,marcianos y patéticos monosílabos

Eran las once menos cinco en King Cross.

Como cada uno de Septiembre, la estación estaba a rebosar. Tres cabelleras despeinadas corrían por entre la gente con (dos de ellas) carritos llenos de baúles, mochilas, libros y jaulas.

-¡Corre...! vamos a perder el tren...-la muchacha de pelo rosa chicle se afanó un poco más, a pesar de que parecía que se caería por seguir el ritmo de la pelirroja, que intentaba frenar a la castaña.

-chicas...-jadeó-no estoy para estos trotes...

-Venga, Tonks, no mientas...-sonrió, burlona, la pelirroja-ambas sabemos que por las noches no te cansas tan rápido...-le guiñó un ojo. Empezó a reír al ver que la su cabello se volvía de un tono rojizo(curiosamente, igual que las orejas de su hermano Ronald cuando se avergonzaba de algo), al tiempo que atravesaban la pared que comunicaba los andenes nueve y diez. No era ningún secreto ya que Nyphadora Tonks estaba saliendo (después de mucho insistir y discutir) con Remus Lupin).

-¡ay!-exclamó, recuperando el color anterior al chocar con las dos de delante-Mione, obstruyes el paso, querida...-se quejó.

Pero la castaña seguía estática. No se movió ni un ápice.

-¿qué te pasa, cuqui?-preguntó la pelirroja, reponiéndose del golpe-¿te dio un calambre, una rampa, un infarto de miocardio, otro brote sicótico...?-sonrió con suficiencia.

-cielo...-la zarandeó Tonks con gesto teatral-por Merlín y su Madre, ¡háblanos! ¡Dinos _algo_!-suplicó, dramáticamente, soltando de golpe el carrito de esta, de forma que el gato enjaulado peligrara. Algunas personas se las quedaron mirando como si estuvieran locas.

-Algo-obedeció, todavía sorprendida, sin apartar la vista de un punto perdido cerca del tren.

-oh-sonrió, Ginny, siguiendo su mirada-ya veo...

-¿qué se supone que tendría que ver...?-preguntó Tonks, poniéndose de puntillas-no veo n...-se interrumpió-ah-sonrió, ampliamente-creo que ya lo veo.

-la niña esta tiene un radar para distinguirlos entre la multitud...-negó con la cabeza-no sé como se las apaña-confesó, ladeando un poco la cabeza, para obtener mejores vistas.

El muchacho, moreno de pelo ondulado, cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta negra ajustada que marcaba su, ya a la vista, musculoso torso. Pareció notar que estaba siendo observado, porque se irguió cuan alto era (que se dice pronto, pero lo era y mucho) y se giró rápidamente. Compuso una mueca burlona al reconocerlas; una sonrisa torcida. A Hermione se le olvidó como se respiraba por unos segundos. El contacto fue...mágico. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su favor, como esperando a que, simplemente, se miraran.

-Morgana...-consiguió articular. Fue a decir algo, pero escucharon a una desesperada Tonks murmurar.

-Nym, tú quieres a Remus. Tienes novio-intentaba por todos los medios convencerse a si misma-que ese es tu primo, ya tenías que estar acostumbrada, por Merlín, piensa que ya habéis elegido el color de las cortinas...

Ginny se echó a reír como una posesa logrando que los que estaban a su alrededor la miraran como tal. Hermione, se volvió rodando los ojos hacia Ginny, a la que devolvió al planeta Tierra de golpe

-Marcianito Castaño llamando a Marcianito Rojo...-sonrió, tironeándole del pelo (nota de la autora: espero que sepan como jugar a "Marcianito Verde llamando a ..." por que sino no tiene gracia...sorry)

-jajaja-hizo como que se reía, sobándose la zona dolorida-muy graciosa, Mione-añadió, aunque al parecer no le encontraba la gracia por ningún lado.

-va, que se nos va el tren...-la empujó un poquito, arrastrando a duras penas su carrito, ya que todavía estaba convaleciente.-mueve tu cu-cu, Baby...-canturreó, riéndose de las cara que ponía la pelirroja. Llegaron donde estaba él, que saldó rápidamente y ayudó a bajar y guardar los baúles( llevando él solito el de Hermione, que vete a saber la cantidad de libros que llevaría esa ahí adentro...)en el tren.

-cuidado, Sirius, que lo cargué un poco...-avisó. El se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa, como si lo que acabara de decir lo hubiera dicho para sacar conversación.

-menos lobos, Caperucita...-contestó, acabando de guardar los calderos. Ella lo observó, extrañada.

-¿sabes cuentos muggles?

-¿muggles?-se rió, obviando la leyenda del Grim, y de los hermanos con el mismo nombre...-anda, sube...-pero no añadió nada más. Subieron al tren, Hermione con algunas dificultades, apretándose un poco el abdomen.-¿puedes?

-claro-sonrió, un poco tensa. No le reprochaba nada, pero ni le había preguntado como estaba, ni si le dolía algo...

Ginny y Tonks fueron a buscar a Harry y a Ron, pero él la agarró con delicadeza por la muñeca, con miedo a lastimarla.

-¿tienes un minuto?-preguntó, abriendo la puerta de un compartimiento vacío.

OoO HermionePov OoO

Al girarme para seguir a Ginny y a Tonks, sentí una ligera presión en la muñeca, y al volverme a encararlo me di cuenta del efecto que causaba la intensidad de sus ojos azul grisáceos. Su mirada me descolocó por completo. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así, y en ese momento, no lo comprendí. Solo sé que me quedé paralizada ante él. Sus labios se movieron, pero no lo escuché; mis oídos parecían estar taponados. Solo conseguí, asintiendo con la cabeza, articular un patético sí.

Noté como su mano tiraba suavemente de mi hacia un compartimiento oscuro. Todavía estaba aturdida y me tropecé con mi propio pie, para mi vergüenza. Una mano rápida me cogió por la cintura, y noté que chocaba contra algo, aunque no era el suelo, como ya esperaba.

Y comprobé que era su pecho, al sentir los desbocados latidos de su corazón bajo la palma de mi mano. Me quedé un segundo así, en esa posición, hasta que volví a percibir el punzante dolor, ya acostumbrada, que inundaba mi abdomen. Cerré con fuerza los ojos y apreté la mandíbula, pero no pude evitar que un, prácticamente inaudible, jadeo se escapara de mis labios.

Por lo visto, él lo oyó, por que con delicadeza, alzó mi barbilla. Y empecé a notar como descendía su mano desde mi muñeca hasta coger la mía, y acariciar, con su pulgar el dorso. Alcé la vista, y de nuevo, su penetrante mirada me sobrecogió. Esta vez si que pude escucharlo.

-¿estás bien?-me preguntó, había algo extraño en su forma de mirar, tras sus ojos. Me dio la impresión, por su tono y su forma de mirarme, que no solo se refería al dolor. Parecía abatido. Sus ojos delataron la batalla ente la culpabilidad y la preocupación que se libraba en su interior. Recurrí de nuevo a mi patético monosílabo.

-Sí-intenté sonreír, con naturalidad, y no ponerme nerviosa, mientras su mano se deslizaba hasta la curva de mi cuello-no te preocupes, ¿y tú?

-vivo, Hermione-sonrió ampliamente-gracias a ti.- yo me encogí de hombros, sobreentendiendo el "de nada", y él alzó una ceja, burlón, con una sonrisa torcida-por ti.-concluyó. Mis oídos empezaban a ensordecerme a causa de los desembocados latidos de mi corazón. Rezaba interiormente para que no los escuchara, no al menos, tan fuerte como lo hacía yo. Aunque mirándolo bien, o sintiéndolo, mejor dicho, él no se quedaba atrás. De eso daba fe mi mano. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que me estremecí, imperceptiblemente, bajo la caricia de sus dedos vagando por mi cuello.

Me obligué a pensar en otra cosa, aunque los insistentes gritos de mi subconsciente no paraban de repetir " está muy bueno..." y de eso volvía a dar fe mi mano. Espera, ¿qué estaba pensando? Un momento...y esos músculos, ¿de dónde habían salido? Y todas las preguntas que tenía en mente, se las solté, en una, a bocajarro.

-¿porqué ahora tienes...?-me lo pensé, antes de volver a preguntar. Iba a preguntarla por su cuerpazo, pero reformé la pregunta, para que no fuera tan...ejem.-¿cuántos años tienes?

-dieciséis-contestó, con una media sonrisa.-Bellatrix me hizo un "inverto" esperando que me volviera un crío para caer desprotegido, pero fue tocar el velo, y se estancó el hechizo. Como tú me cogiste antes de caer, caí sobre ti en la época en la que se había frenado el efecto, es decir, con dieciséis años. Los de ahora-sonrió- lo único malo es que todavía tengo que crecer unos centímetros, y, al no ser mayor de edad, legalmente, no puedo entrar a discotecas, etc-se encogió de hombros, con un suspiro resignado- pero bueno...llevo diecisiete años sin hacerlo, dos más no van a matarme.

-¿y qué haces en Hogwarts?-le pregunté-Remus me dijo que Ojoloco y Dumbledore te...-me quedé sin palabras, esperando no sonar tan cotilla como me lo estaba pareciendo a mi.-bueno, te...-evité decirle el fragmento en el que se lo llevaron al ministerio.

-me llevaron ante el ministro, y tomé veritaserum,-explicó-y les conté la verdad-rodó los ojos-aunque Dumbledore fue quien me hizo las preguntas para que no soltase prenda sobre la Orden. Después de un montón de investigaciones para demostrar mi inocencia estuve haciendo papeleos, y toda esa mierda-arrugué la nariz al oír el taco-Ahora volveré a tener una vida normal. Y esta será mucho mejor, por que ya me sé todos los pasadizos del castillo y las preguntas que saldrán en los exámenes. Solo tengo que preocuparme en merodear y en abrirles los ojos a esos dos bobalicones-añadió, refiriéndose a Harry y Ron, con planes ya en los ojos.-y mientras tanto, soy un intercambio.

Entre mi comprensión total y lo que me hacían sentir sus caricias, no pude evitar poner cara de gilipollas, o eso me lo pareció a mi.

-¿disculpa?-pregunté, medio atontada.-ahí me he perdido...-él se limitó a sonreír.

-Se supone que vengo de Drumstrang, y soy un alumno de intercambio...muy guapo, por cierto-añadió, pagado de sí mismo-aunque para ti, puedo seguir siendo el Canuto de toda la vida...-me guiñó un ojo, de forma muy... Espera, ¿está coqueteando conmigo?

-Sirius...-conseguí despejar la cabeza, y la voz me salió más aguda de lo normal- ¡tienes treinta y seis años!-le pegué un manotazo, apartándome súbitamente de él; dejó caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, al no sujetarme.-deja de comportarte como un adolescente-le recriminé-y madura de una vez.-algo en su mirar cambió de forma radical, pero no supe identificar el qué. Me costó varios segundos distinguir que había desaparecido el brillo de sus ojos.

-lo siento señorita Prefecta Perfecta-se burló, un poco mosqueado-y por cierto, son treinta y cinco, todavía; los cumpliré en abril.-añadió, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-dejémoslo estar, ¿si?-pregunté, alzando las manos en son de paz. Me imitó, aunque con los dedos cruzados, como quien rompe una promesa, pero delante de mis narices. Se notaba a leguas que había decidido fastidiarme. Lo ignoré olímpicamente, e intenté salir del compartimiento, pero él me volvió a detener, cruzando su brazo ante la puerta, cerrando lo poco que tenía abierto de ella.

-espera-me retuvo un poco más, lo encaré pero mi enfado se esfumó al verlo mirando el suelo-si no te lo digo ahora, sé que no lo diré nunca.-me miró, con una expresión dolorosamente inescrutable. No supe que pensar ni como reaccionar.-veinticuatro días y siete horas...-susurró-No me vuelvas a hacer esto.-me ordenó, aunque, detrás de ese tono altanero, su voz escondía una súplica. Abrí la boca, impresionada, por que hubiera contado hasta las horas que pasé en San Mungo y fui a responder, cuando se abrió con estrépito la puerta y distinguí a Lavender.

-Mione,-se interrumpió a sí misma, mirando a Sirius, descarada-ui que bien acompañada que estás...-sonrió- por cierto, te llaman en el vagón de los prefectos...-yo asentí, con la cabeza gacha, y la seguí, sin despedirme de él, dejándolo solo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un poquito de consuelo... esto de escribir, no siempre se consigue, y he aquí la prueba. Este capítulo, en especial, me ha costado un poquitín más que el resto, porque quería darle un tono más íntimo (espero que haya gustado)y, por eso, quería dedicárselo en especial a NeiNei, porque de no ser por ella, esto no sería lo que se puede leer.

**Resumen: la escena de la caída (si, ya lo sé, suena patético, y lo es) la tuvimos que ensayar y todo, porque no sabíamos donde poner las manos de Hermione, en un principio sugerimos en el culo... xD pero bueno...**

**A Carolina 25, Susy, mar90, fior aquarium, Smithback, nena10124, Pabaji, Lorna Dane Polaris,Loras-Tyrell,Juliette M Harmony y susan-black7, por estar ahí, leyendo aunque tarde... **

**Gracias de verdad, no tardaré tanto es subir otro, y por cierto... Capítulo 5 de Maldito Chucho en proceso, ese también está en un tres y no res.**

**Travesura Realizada.**


	5. Llegamos a Hogwartsy ¿ya con la capa?

¡Hola!

Sí, por fin me dejo leer...Bueno, lamento haber tardado, pero no sabía realmente como continuar este capítulo... y obviamente necesité acudir a **NeiNei**, sin la cual, este no sería posible. Pero bueno;

**Negumi** ya tengo el boceto de Maldito Chucho, y está en proceso de "pasarlo a computadora", pero no nos apuremos, solo espero que lo leas y te encante, ¿vale? Y, por cierto, me alegra muchísimo que hayas aceptado, ahora podremos hablar más y espero que seamos grandes amigas. Paciencia, que el beso...todavía tardará un poquito...y sí, eres una mal pensada, jeje :) que mala que soy, ¿a qué si?. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Un besito.

**Papuchín**... déjame decirte que cenamos lo mismo, y si tu tienes pesadillas imagínate yo con tus ronquidos... xD

A **carolina 25, LynxBlack y Susy**, gracias por leerme, espero poder escribir más sobre esta pareja pronto, y que me leáis. Es muy bonito tener la bandeja de entrada con comentarios cuando no sabes ni como empezar un nuevo capítulo.

**Fairy White**, me halaga sobremanera que pienses que es original. No sabía que hacer para que Sirius (babas...xD)y Hermione tuvieran una oportunidad sin la edad ni viajes en el tiempo que luego acaban separándolos como impedimento. Así que surgió esta idea. Si te gustan los Sirimiones y te apetece leer algo más mío sobre esta encantadora pareja, entra a Maldito Chucho, es un repaso por toda la relación entre ellos basada en los libros de Jotaká. Nos leemos, ¿vale? Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, y por favor sigue leyendo abajo, que te explico en el rinconcito para Pabaji como se juega a los Marcianitos...

Hola **Pabaji** , en realidad no entendí muy bien lo que pusiste sobre la tonadita, ¿me lo explicas, porfas... ¿:) Pero ahora es mi turno, aquí va lo de los Marcianitos.

El juego consiste (tal cual me lo enseñaron a mi) en juntarse un grupito pequeño de gente en círculo y a cada uno se le asigna un color, situémonos así:

Rojo

Amarillo Verde

Azul

De esta manera empiezan a jugar diciendo "Marcianito Rojo llamando a Marcianito Verde" y los que están al lado del Marcianito Verde, con sus manos hacen como si fueran antenitas, es decir, el Azul, desde nuestra perspectiva con su mano derecha se toca con el pulgar muuy rápido todos los demás dedos juntos (como si estuviera hablando la mano) y el Rojo igual pero con su mano izquierda. Luego es igual pero le toca el turno al Marcianito Verde. Y si uno de los dos Marcianitos que hay al lado del que ha sido nombrado no hace antenitas al mismo tiempo (porque se despista o no le da tiempo) que el otro marcianito al que le toca hacer antena también, pierde.

También se puede jugar con números( "Marcianito número tres llamando a Marcianito número Siete...") o con las profesiones ("Marcianito Médico llamando a Marcianito Profesor..."), ya que hay muchas variantes, pero yo solo conozco esas.

Bueno, espero no haber liado mucho la perdiz, y que sepáis jugar. Sin más, aquí tenéis el capítulo 5...

"Marcianito Escritor llamando a leer a Marcianitos Lectores" xD

OoOoO

-...y, obviamente, cada pareja tendrá que hacer rondas las noches que le toque su turno. Es todo, podéis empezar.

Hermione seguía con la mirada fija en un punto perdido al otro lado de la ventana. Ron, con poca delicadeza, la zarandeó por el brazo.

-...Mione... ¡Ey, Hermione!-casi gritó en su oído, sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué?¿qué?-preguntó, perdida y desorientada.

-Te noto distraída...-la miró con el mismo ojo crítico que la señora Weasley. Solo le faltaba la tacita de té en la mano.-¿estás bien?-le preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí, sí, claro...-asintió, convencida. Luego reparó en la estancia vacía-¿dónde están todos?-al mirar en el compartimiento buscándolos, le volaron los rizos castaños hacia todas direcciones.

-ya se han ido, Mione...-luego, casi rió-¿te habías dormido?- seguramente le parecía algo muy gracioso, por que esperaba esperanzado una confesión afirmativa para ir divulgando por toda la escuela que, la prefecta y ahora premio anual, primera en clases y bruja más inteligente de su curso, Hermione Granger, se había dormido en una reunión.

-No-negó, seria, por si acaso se atrevía a reprochárselo. Solo había estado...observando el efecto de la ley de la gravedad con respecto al vuelo de las moscas tigre.-estaba pensando en cosas más importantes...-añadió, con tono de marisabidilla importante.

-¿Más importantes que pensar por donde rondamos en el primer tuno que nos ha tocado por el tren de ahora mismo o en cuantas patas tiene una acromántula?-preguntó, inocente, con un escalofrío.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó, saltando del asiento y arrastrando a Ron al pasillo del tren-¿nos toca ronda ahora...?-preguntó, esperando que fuera solo una broma.

-¿Con que pensando, eh?-sonrió, reafirmando su teoría. Hermione pasó de él, caminando por delante, pensando rascándose la cabeza, con disimulo.

-Ron...¿sabías que las arañas tienes cuatro pares de patas...? ¡Imagínate cuantas han de tener las acromántulas...!-sonrió, maliciosamente, al ver la palidez inmediata de su amigo-apuesto que tiene, por lo menos, dos pares más en casa lado...-añadió, como si hablara del tiempo.

Ron no volvió a abrir la boca en lo que restaba de ronda, y Hermione pudo volver a su mundo. Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se dio ni cuenta de que un niño iba cargado de bombas fétidas, escondiéndolas tras un disco volador de dientes afilados.

Ron seguía pensando que Hermione estaba rara, ya que nuca, por mucho que él se riera o se metiera con ella, nunca le recordaba ni actuaba tan... esa actitud era más típica de Malfoy.

Entraron a un compartimiento entreabierto (Ron tuvo que arrastrar a Hermione dentro, ya que ella seguía en Yupilandia) y vieron a Harry, que se levantó de un salto para abrazarla, a Ginny, Luna y Nevile, dentro.

-...¿y qué tal estás? Bien, supongo...-seguía parloteando como un mono el niño (no tan niño ya) que sobrevivió-¿y qué has hecho desde que despertaste...?-luego su cara se iluminó por completo-¿Has visto a Sirius?-magnificó tanto la palabra, que consiguió sacar a la castaña de su "momentáneo" atontamiento. ¿Había dicho SIRIUS?

-eh...¿qué?-preguntó sin saber que era lo que le había dicho. Ron murmuró algo por lo bajo que sonó como "rara"

-Que si has visto a Sirius-repitió, con paciencia e ilusión en sus grandes ojos verdes. Pero Hermione no pudo vislumbrarlo porque Ginny la miraba pícara, casi risueña, y con una sonrisa que no dejaba nada que desear al hombre(bueno, ahora adolescente)por el que le estaban preguntando.

-como para no verlo...-murmuró, tan bajito que no esperó ni oírlo ella misma. Pero no contaba con que la pelirroja sí, que rió entre dientes.

-¿Decías?-preguntó, con mala idea. Quería ponerla en un apuro.

-Nada-consiguió decir, totalmente sonrojada.

-Hablando del rey de Roma...-sonó la voz de Ron desde un punto perdido detrás de ella, que se esforzaba por intentar asesinar a Ginny con la mirada-¿dónde está?

-Fue al baño...-respondió Harry, y al instante, como si supiera que lo habían llamado, acudió, entrando con tal elegancia que llenó el aire. Luna Lovegood parpadeó, perpleja.

Guau, eso era todo un logro; sacar a Luna de sus ensoñaciones era como quitarle un huevo a un dragón con falda escocesa...

-estás en mi sitio-dijo juguetón, con ese matiz vibrante de su voz. Hermione se dio cuenta que el comentario iba para a ella y no para el aire, cuando vio que ya no tenía esa tristeza cincelada en la mirada, como momentos antes cuando hablaron de su..."transformación" a adolescente de nuevo. Orgullosa, replicó:

-Pues búscate otro-y se cruzó de piernas, asegurándose de no moverse del sitio. El moreno sonrió divertido, y se sentó al lado de su ahijado. Estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales (Nevile le enseñó una plantita, que parecía un cactus) hasta que entró, al contrario que su primo segundo, con dejadez una mujer de pelo amarillo fosforito.

-Hola chicos-amplió su sonrisa-hola...Leo.-a Sirius se le desencajó la cara.

-Me vuelves a llamar así y te dejo el pelo negro el resto de tu vida-amenazó, sombrío.

-¿Leo?-preguntó Ginny, metiendo más el dedo en la llaga. Tonks parecía disfrutar de lo lindo, por lo que su cabello se volvió rojo como el de Ginny.

-¿no se lo has dicho, primito?-preguntó divertida, haciendo que ciertos mechones de su cabello se volvieran negros. Se volvió a mirar a todos, en especial a Hermione-ahora Sirius, al ser alumno de intercambio, tiene otro nombre: Leonard Black-lo degustó y paladeó como si del chocolate se tratara.

-soy Canuto.-dijo cortante-Punto y pelota.-dio a entender que no había más trato sobre el tema.

-bien, Canuto Punto y Pelota-sonrió Hermione-¿por qué no te gusta tu nuevo nombre?-preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No es que no me guste-le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que más tensa y falsa-es solo que no es el mío.

-pero era para proteger tu identidad, primo-aligeró el ambiente la pelirroja, como si no pasara nada.

-¿primo?-preguntó Harry, completamente perdido-hasta donde sabía tú eras su prima-señaló a la de nuevo pelirrosa.

-sí, bueno-lo dejó correr Ginny-digamos que todos los sangre limpia estamos emparentados, así que me resulta más fácil tratarlo de primo lejano que de tío por parte de la prima hermana de la abuela de mi realmente prima segunda-sonrió.

-¿einch?-preguntó perdido.

-Así que Leonard, ¿eh?-preguntó Ginny sin responder-pues a mi sí que me gusta...¿y a ti, Mione?-preguntó directamente a la castaña. Esta decidió seguirle el juego.

-A mi también-asintió, con sinceridad, o algo parecido-¿y por que decidiste llamarte así?-lo miró sin achantarse.

-en realidad, no lo decidí yo-suspiró, rindiéndose a ambas, rodando los ojos-era ese o Casimiro Black si quería entrar en Gryfindor, y vale que mi apellido sea oscuro, pero de ahí a no ver...-frunció el entrecejo de forma graciosa.

-Oh...-se sorprendió Hermione-¿te dieron a elegir otra Casa?-preguntó, extrañada de verdad.

-se supone que vengo de Drumstrang-respondió, como si fuera obvio-y allí se practica magia negra, así que, me dieron a elegir Slytherin, pero eso modificaba completamente mi apellido también, por no decir que yo no soy ninguna serpiente...

-¿qué nombre...?-preguntó Tonks, conteniendo la risa.

-Stanley Saunds-murmuró por lo bajo, como si le diera vergüenza-pero entonces me di cuenta que tendría las mismas letras en la firma que Quéjicus-explicó su mal humor (**N/A:**_ entiéndase por Severus Snape_)-y dije: ¡una mierda!-Hermione se mordió la lengua para no comentar nada acerca del taco y seguir escuchando su versión, que le empezaba a parecer divertida.-yo con ese no comparto ni las iniciales.-Ginny fue la primera en explotar, seguida de Tonks y todos los demás, en carcajadas. Hasta Sirius sonrió-por eso soy _Leonard _–lo pronunció como si le diera un poco de repelús todavía- y me conformo por que hace referencia a los leones de mi casa, que si no, tampoco.-añadió, mostrando su disconformidad.

-Bueno, Leo...-empezó Tonks, aún riéndose.

-¡No!-exclamó, alertando a todo el mundo-para vosotros soy Canuto-sonrió como...como un merodeador. Esa era la palabra. Tonks lo ignoró olímpicamente, y con la elegancia (esta vez sí) de un Black, añadió:

-Bueno Leo-repitió para molestarlo-y a todos vosotros, yo no me puedo quedar más, pero ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts, por lo que os recomiendo que comencéis a poneros las túnicas.-y dicho esto salió, tropezándose por la puerta. Sirius se tomó la revancha, gritando:

-Nos vemos Tonks-Torpe.-y miró a las chicas-¿nos turnamos para cambiarnos o todos juntitos...?-les lanzó una mirada pícara. Ginny (increíble pero cierto), se sonrojó. Hermione creyó oír a Harry (supuso que era él, o sino Ron, que era el que más cerca estaba también) ahogar un gruñido. Tomó cartas en el asunto, por Ginny y por Luna, que seguía leyendo el Quisquilloso del revés, sin enterarse de nada, retando al animago con la mirada.

-Juntos-sugirió, esgrimiendo una sensual sonrisa. Sirius, igual que Harry, Ron y Nevile, se quedaron boquiabiertos. Hermione agitó rápidamente su varita hacia Sirius, sacándolo fuera del compartimiento, añadiendo-pero no revueltos.-y les lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los chicos, que salieron por patas, sin esperar a que ella les "invitara educadamente" como con Sirius a salir de allí.

-¿A que Hermione está rara?-preguntó Ron, viendo como Sirius se sobaba la cabeza, como si le doliera la caída fuera del compartimiento. Harry bufó. ¿Es que no se cansaba de hacerle esa misma pregunta desde primero, por Merlín?

-¡y yo qué sé, Ron!-se sentó a esperar, en el suelo, junto a su padrino a que se dignaran a abrirles.

Cerró la puerta con un hechizo y tintó de oscuros los cristales. Ginny se acababa de reponer.

-Bueno, vía libre, chicas.-sonrió, orgullosa-Vamos cambiándonos.-sacó la túnica negra con la insignia de los valientes, la falda de cuadros rojos y la camisa blanca, empezando a desvestirse.

OoOoO

El banquete había sido espectacular, y, como no, Leonard Black había ido a parar a Gryffindor, para disgusto de las serpientes, y diversión de cierto vejete de ojos azules y gafas de media luna. Cuando todo el mundo hubo terminado de comer, le llegó al moreno una pequeña nota de pergamino amarillento sobre la mesa.

-Ya sabía yo que Minerva no era de piedra...-sonrió, divertido, yéndose de allí. Ron casi se atraganta con el muslito de pollo que llevaba en la mano derecha (el alita la llevaba en la izquierda)y Harry puso cara de circunstancias. Ughh...

OoOoO

-Señor Black...

-Sirius para usted, profesora, ya lo sabe-sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

-Black-dijo sin miramientos, ni hacerle caso-confío en que, durante su estancia en el castillo, no...-buscó la palabra. El aludido hizo un gesto grandilocuente con la cabeza.

-procuraré no meterme en problemas, sí-asintió, con aburrimiento. Y se esperaba una charla así de la siempre estricta profesora de transformaciones.-pero no prometo nada con Quéjicus.-susurró, avisando.

-Black...-advirtió-por favor-lo miró con reproche-no...-se vio interrumpida.

-¿Sí?-sonrió, coquetamente. La profesora se sonrojó, levemente.

-No-negó con rotundidad-no merodee.-Sirius sonrió maliciosamente cuando la profesora McGonnagall pronunció esa palabra.

-Creo que nunca me había sonado tan bien ese bendito término-amplió su sonrisa, al ver la cara que ponía-prometo que intentaré-recalcó la palabra-no meterme en muchos líos-ella ya negaba con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Black-volvió a concentrarse en la cantidad ingente de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, a l ver que no conseguiría nada más del terco que tenía delate.

¿No me guía a mi habitación, profesora?-preguntó, inocentemente.

Bastó una simple mirada, al ajustarse la gafas, para que Minerva McGonnagall le dejara claro a Sirius por donde se podía meter la visita guiada por el castillo hasta los dormitorios de Gryffindor.

Sirius Black salió riéndose entre dientes; había prometido.

_Prometer no es lo mismo que jurar solemnemente_

OoOoO

Encendió las luces de la habitación sin importarle los quejidos y las protestas de los muchachos medio adormilados.

-¡Harry, Ron!-los sacudió, respectivamente, en sus camas, para preguntar-¿os hace subir al cuarto de las chicas, a ver que usan de pijama?-sonrió.

-Canuto...-rezongó su ahijado-son las...-miró el despertador-la una y cuarto, que mañana hay que madrugar...-le recordó-déjanos dormir...-se volvió a recostar.

-¡es que quiero saber si se siguen llevando los camisones!-pataleó como un niño quitándole la sábana. Harry la volvió a coger, tapándose de nuevo.

-Mañana Sirius...-asintió sin escucharlo, y sin acordarse de llamarlo por su nuevo nombre. Por suerte, todos estaban demasiado dormidos como para enterarse. Otra vez cogió la sábana, e intentó recuperarla, pero se lo impidió.

-Va, arriba...-ordenó, divertido y jovial, como nunca-eh tú, pelirrojo-alzó la voz, quedándose con su sábana también.-¿no queréis saber lo que lleva vuestra amiga para dormir-preguntó. Ron abrió disimuladamente un ojo, pero el cansancio pudo con él.

-Déjame en paz...-él sonrió. Se acercó a Harry y añadió:

-él se lo pierde.-y continuó, esta vez en un susurro-¿no querrías aprovechar y ver, ahora que Ron está muy ocupado roncando, a cierta pelirroja en la cama?-sonrió, con malicia. Harry, desde la cama, abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿qué insinúas?-preguntó, empezando a sonrojarse. Sirius volteó a verlo, para que Ron no lo oyera.

-no es ninguna novedad que la Mini-Molly está por ti...-sonrió, descarado, con gesto teatral-y sé, joven Potter, que aunque ahora tenga algo con ese...-pensó la palabra adecuada, señalando con la cabeza tres camas más allá, la de Dean Thomas-babuino, y haga como que pasa de ti, no es así.-le sonrió con desfachatez-y cómo, cuándo y cuánto la miras, Harry...-alzó una ceja-ante los ojos de un merodeador, deja claro que no es un sentimiento muy-esbozó una sonrisa perruna-de hermano, vamos-explicó. El ojiverde tenía desencajada la mandíbula.

-¿Qué...?¿qué yo...¿-abrió aún más la boca-¿Ginny y yo?-vocalizó, sin pronunciar sonido.

-Venga, hermano-se rió-coge la capa y cierra la boca, que entran moscas-sonrió con sensación de "deja vu". Mientras Harry salía de la cama, despeinándose el pelo, pudo recordar esa escena ya vivida. Aquella primera vez en tercero, cuando arrastró a James al cuarto de las chicas, porque había descubierto como subir a los dormitorios sin rodar por la rampa, chantajeándolo con ver a otra pelirroja. Tal vez fueran los genes...

Primero Lily, y ahora Ginny...um.

-Sirius...-reclamó su atención, una vez fuera del cuarto.-hay un problema.-le explicó-cuando se intentar subir...-no lo dejó continuar.

-Pillín, ya lo habías intentado tú antes, ¿eh?-preguntó, burlón, riéndose de la cara que acababa de poner la réplica de James-no hay problema-sonrió-estás hablando con un merodeador-magnificó la palabra, cogiendo la capa de invisibilidad que le tendía. Llegaron a la escalera que daba a los aposentos de las chicas, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, cuando Sirius se llevó el dedo índice a los labios y le cucó un ojo, tocando un ladrillo cercano de la pared-el tercero-le confió en un susurro, y puso un pie en la escalera. Subió de cerca, seguido por Harry, todavía no muy confiado, y abrieron con sigilo la puerta, después de haberse cubierto con la capa, agudizando el oído, al cuarto prohibido.

OoOoO

-Hermione...-gimoteó la pelirroja, cansada-que no creo que sea necesario cambiar las sábanas, de verdad-la intentó apaciguar, sin éxito, viendo a la castaña deshaciéndole la cama-que los elfos son muy escrupulosos-añadió, y al ver que se disponía a deshacer la suya también, exclamó-¡no! Déjalo, Mione, que yo no soy asquerosa...-Hermione volteó a verla, con los ojos entornados.

-¿estás insinuando que soy una asquerosa?-preguntó, indignada.

-no...-la miró, como disculpándose por la mal interpretación de la frase hecha-anda, déjalo estar-la instó. Hermione continuó colocándole la funda a la almohada-allá tú-se rindió, dejándose caer en la cama ya hecha. Minutos después, estaba todo en orden. Hermione se puso su pijama, unisex, con botones en la parte de arriba, de color gris y con algunas rayas verticales negras. Ginny la observó, boquiabierta. Parvati, desde el fondo de la habitación, puso cara de haberse encontrado a Voldemort tumbado en su cama haciéndose la manicura.

-Hermione...-la llamó. La aludida volteó a mirarla, mientras se metía en la cama-¿cómo pretendes ligar con _eso_?-preguntó, escandalizada, poniéndose un conjunto dorado, con pequeñas flores en los tirantes, rojas.

-Ginevra...-suspiró-déjame recordarte que me voy a dormir, porque estoy reventada, no a un pub, y "esto"-recalcó-es perfecto. Mata pasiones.-sonrió-y nadie va a vérmelo puesto...-se encogió de hombros.

-¡Lo hago yo!-se quejó, dolida.

-y por si falla...-amplió más su sonrisa, desabrochándose un par de botones (la cara de Lavender, desde su cama, fue un show)-esto-le enseñó su sujetador-es infalible-era marrón y muy..¿de hace siete temporadas...? Yo diría que tal vez más...-tiene la florecita esta que llevaban las abuelas y todo.-rió, orgullosa.

Ginny rodó los ojos, y de las dos camas de atrás se oyeron bufidos exasperados.

-atenta contra la moda-murmuró Lavender.

-Creo que ni mi abuela lleva ya eso...-asintió Parvati-Apaga la luz, que queremos dormir-soltó de malas maneras. Ginny se acomodó en la cama y Hermione se rió entre dientes, tapándose con la sábanas (de ositos con las letras del abecedario), imitándola.

-Nox-murmuró. Dejó la varita en la mesita de noche, poniendo el despertador a las siete. Hacía ya algún tiempo que le daba vueltas a una idea... mañana pasaría por la biblioteca, pero por eso, tenía que levantarse antes que cualquiera de las dos obsesionadas (Ginny estaba en un nivel intermedio) por su imagen para llegar al baño. Cerró los ojos, con una punzada en el vientre, reprimiendo un jadeo dolorido.

OoOoO

Un buen rato después, cuando (Lavender siempre juró que no era ella) se escuchaban algunos pequeños ronquidos, se abrió con sigilo la puerta de la habitación.

-Sirius, no creo que debamos...-el moreno rodó los ojos, sin dejarlo terminar.

-No seas aguafiestas, Potter...-susurró, siseante.-lumos-agitó suavemente la varita, creando un diminuto punto de luz bajo la capa-Oh, que chasco...-murmuró, abatido.

-¿qué pasa?-sonrió burlón-¿ya no se estilan los camisones?-contuvo la risa.

-No,-negó con un suspiro-en mi época, en estas fechas, todavía había alguna que dormía medio desnuda por el calor...-revisó, con la mirada, rápidamente-remilgas-masculló.

Harry no le escuchaba. Había distinguido una cabellera pelirroja, unas camas más al fondo, y se había deslizado hasta allí, retirándose la capa.

-Me cae bien esta chica-sonrió Sirius-es Gryffindor hasta para elegir la ropa de dormir-señaló su conjunto-y no tiene malas curvas, ¿eh?-delineó, sin rozarla, la figura envuelta en sábanas de elefantitos vestidos con gorros turcos, sobre unas pelotas, como de circo.

La muchacha de al lado se removió, inquieta, murmurando algo en sueños. Sirius la miró, con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Estaba acostada, medio destapada, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia el mismo lado que la mano que tenía sobre la almohada, con la cascada de rizos castaños cayéndole por el borde del colchón. ¿Cuándo esa masa indomable se había definido? Miró a Harry, asustado. A James no le había pasado, y esperaba por su bien, que a él tampoco, por que se estaba viendo un David Bisbal moreno, aunque más guapo... Continuó observándola; tenía la otra mano sobre el abdomen, tal vez un poco más abajo, como si todavía le doliera.

Tuvo remordimientos, y observó el pijama que llevaba. Le vino un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan poco femenino le quedara bien? Un poco ajustado del pecho, pero bien...

La tapó con cuidado, y le dio una colleja a su ahijado, disimulando.

-Deja de comértela con los ojos, Harry, y no babees-hizo como si le limpiara la baba inexistente, señalando a la pequeña Weasley-que se despertarán por inundaciones y y tendremos goteras en la Sala Común.

Harry rodó los ojos, echándose la capa por encima de ambos.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres insoportable?-preguntó.

-No, aunque, ahora que lo dices-hizo como si recordara-tu padre sí-sonrió-y muchas. Pero no puedes evitarlo. Es parte de mi encanto natural...

-Sí, Canuto...-asintió, volviendo a rodar los ojos, mientras él abría la puerta.

OoOoO

_Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, hasta mañana a las ocho... ¿Qué os ha parecido?_

_Ahora empezará a ponerse bueno, por que, obviamente, ya estamos en Hogwarts, y cierto merodeador no tiene intención de dejar de serlo._

_He querido sacar en este capítulo parte de la forma de ser más desquiciada y maniática de Hermione, simple y llanamente, por que ya también me habría llevado sábanas de mi casa, por si acaso los elfos están de vacaciones._

_Y ahora, sin más...gracias por leer, y ¡ REVIEWS, please!_

_Sí, ese botoncito tan cuco...ese, muy bien. Nos leemos._


	6. Y vuelta a la rutina

_¡Hola! ¿Todos bien?¡Divino!_

**¡Pabaji!** _Hola guapísima, gracias por comentar, el que sea rápido no es problema, con lo hayas hecho ya soy feliz xD Creo que voy entendiendo lo de la tonadita... (te vas a reír de mi, pero tuve que leerme dos veces la explicación) arrogante, pero musical...y me vino a la cabeza...¡esa es la voz de Draco! jeje, no sé porque. Bueno, que muchas gracias, ¿vale? ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!¡Esto está que arde!_

**¡Negumi!**_ ¡Hola amiga!¿qué tal todo?¿te gustó lo del sujetador? ^^ me alegro, en este capítulo quiero sacar todas las manías y defectos de Hermione al máximo, para que nuestro perrito abandonado se las quite...y hablando del huroncito...espera y verás, porque tengo algo en mente grandioso...pero va un poquito más allá, dejémosles espacio, que ahora viene el primer día, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Me paso en nada a tu FF!_

**¡Carolina 25! **_¡hola! Muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo, porque espero grandes cosas de este fic...¿te hace que ya el primer día haya problemas...?(cara de diablillo)_

_Pues sí, ¡sumérgete en la lectura y verás!_

_Gracias a los comentarios, se que no da tiempo para más, por eso os lo agradezco de veras, y ahora que dentro de nada empezarán las clases aquí en España, mi madre me obliga a "volver a ponerse al día" (espero que lo leáis con el tono que toca, osase, con amargura y...¿tilín? Sip, esa es la palabra._

_Por último, y garrafal, lamento si encontráis faltas de ortografía. De normal me suelo fijar muchísimo, pero como voy a saco con el ordenador, para que mis padres no me pillen a las siete de la mañana (añadamos el hecho de todavía voy medio dormida) la cosa sale como sale._

_¡Bon Profit!_

OoOoO

-uff...-observó crítica, al salir del baño, que mala cara, coockie...

-No he dormido una mierda-se quejó Hermione, con unas ojeras impresionantes bajando a la Sala Común y abriendo la puerta del retrato de la Señora Gorda.-y cuando he conseguido hacerlo, ha sido super mal, por que se me ha juntado eso-hizo alusión al hechizo, sin mencionarlo-y la roja-suspiró, cansada.

-¡viva Gryffindor!-vitoreó la pelirroja (**N/A**_: en España a nuestra afición se le llama Roja, de ahí el juego de palabras. Roja-equipo Roja-regla)_ Hermione la miró mal.

-Si pretenden matarme, van por buen camino...-cerró los ojos, sentándose en el sitio que solía usar en la mesa, mientras se preparaba el desayuno.

-¿qué vas a hacer en el descanso de los veinte minutos?-preguntó Ginny devorando una tostada.

-Necesito ir a la biblioteca-respondió, con sinceridad. Oyó bufar molesta a su amiga.

-Hermione, ¿has escuchado?-le habló como cuando tratas de mantener una conversación con un niño-¡descanso de veinte minutos! Descanso-pronunció muy despacito, recalcando. Viendo que no iban a cambiar sus intenciones, preguntó asqueada.-¿y ahora que hago yo, a ver? Porque Luna tiene pociones y Lav y Vati se van al lago...

-¿No quieres ir?-le extrañó muchísimo. A Ginny le encantaba hacer deporte.

-No cuando al calamar gigante le da por lanzar a los que nadan fuera del agua, y cerca del sauce boxeador.-matizó.

-Entonces, si pudieras ir a la enfermería a por algo para el dolor, te lo agradecería con toda el alama.

-¿pero no ibas a ir a la biblioteca?-preguntó, perdida.

-El deber, Ginny-asintió, con una mano en la tripa-es lo primero.

-Lo que tú digas-asintió dándole la razón como a los locos-el morirse lo segundo, ¿verdad?-murmuró por lo bajini-muy bien Hermione-la alabó, sin saber si reír o llorar.

OoOoO

Se abrió con estrépito la puerta del aula. McGonnagall, transformada en gata sobre la mesa, ronroneó molesta. Harry y Ron entraron corriendo; Sirius, paseándose como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y volvió a escribir en su pergamino.

La profesora McGonnagall se transformó, pidiendo una buena justificación por el retraso.

-Caray, profesora-exclamó Sirius, fingiendo sorpresa y admiración-eso ha estado increíble.

-Gracias por esa valoración, señor Black, pero...-la interrumpió, descaradamente.

-¿y a qué edad se...?-ella, aún más enfadada no lo dejó terminar.

-A los diecinueve, Black, y ahora-fue de nuevo a la carga, pero el ver a Sirius con esa sonrisita petulante en la cara (cosa que significaba que no la iba dejar explayarse lo que quería, se lo pensó mejor-decidiré creer que ustedes-miró a Harry y a Ron, respectivamente.-les ha ocurrido lo mismo que el primer día de su primer año-se sentaron, avergonzados en la mesa de al lado de su amiga, cabizbajos por la regañina-y en cuanto a usted-miró a Sirius que le sonreía conquistadoramente-haga el favor de imitar a sus compañeros y de sentarse.-bufó, colocándose las gafas en su sitio, que se le habían resbalado por en puente de la nariz. Sirius, antes de empezar a dirigirse a la mesa que quedaba libre, detrás de Hermione, comentó, como si hablara del tiempo.

-yo con quince...- y sonrió con nunca lo había hecho.

-Estaba dictando-continuó, haciendo como que lo ignoraba-los pasos convenientes a seguir para transformar una cerilla en una aguja, y viceversa...-siguió hablando, con deje molesto, y abatido, por la edad a la que Sirius logró transformarse.

-¿convertida en gata?-preguntó Ron, un poco estúpidamente. Hemrione lo silenció con una mirada.

-...y ya que han llegado tarde-añadió-espero que encuentren algún compañero que sea tan amable de prestarles sus apuntes.-Harry miró a Hermione y sonrió, pero no como siempre. Esta vez era más descarado. Era la marca registrada de los merodeadores. Ron seguía con la sonrisita tímida que decía "¿sí? Anda, Mione, porfa..." Suspiró, rodando los ojos; no se atrevía a mirar a Sirius, a ver como la miraría él para sus apuntes. Aunque tal vez no los quisiera.-bien, procedamos; sacad vuestras varitas-ordenó. Sirius se rió entre dientes(malpensado ^^)-y a continuación, tratad de convertir la madera en metal, con la indicaciones de la pizarra.

Hermione miraba su cerilla con completa concentración. Harry y Ron ya habían empezado, sin éxito, a intentar transformarla, como otros muchos. Sirius sonrió de lado. Adoraba verla así, pero aún más cuando...

Hermione sintió como desde atrás, le toqueteaban y jugueteaban con su cabello. Volteó rápidamente (**N/A: **_**m**__enos mal que Sirius no lo sujetó, que sino...¡tirón padre! Y eso duele... ^^)_, y observó a Sirius con la punta de un rizo en la mano.

-¿qué haces?-le preguntó.

-Pienso. Jugando con tu pelo.-sonrió aun mas ampliamente. Adoraba aún más molestarla.

¿y por que no piensas en realizar la tarea que acaba de mandar McGonnagall?-susurró, apartándose.

-por que no tengo que pensar para hacer algo que ya sé...-contestó como si fuera obvio-¿y tú?

-¿por qué me molestas, tal vez?-ironizó.-

-Touché-se llevó la mano con la que había sujetado el rizo teatralmente al pecho.-adelante-la instó.-Deslúmbrame con tu sabiduría, oh, joven dama.-se rió. Ella lo miró, perdonándole la vida, fugazmente. Agitó La varita, frunciendo un poco el ceño...Y alzó una aguja perfecta, plateada, en alto, para que McGonnagall (y también Siirus, aunque jamás lo aceptaría) viera su trabajo.

-cinco punto para Gryffindor.-comentó, ya acostumbrada a premiarla con su habitual mirada llena de orgullo por la inteligencia de la muchacha. Miró a Sirius, que la observaba con curiosidad.-Señor Black, ¿tiene usted pensado el transformarla de una vez, o es pirómano y recauda mixtos como hobby?-preguntó burlonamente. Herminoe se asombró una vez más de lo sarcástica que llegaba a ser la profesora McGonnagall.

-es más divertido que pasarse la vida enhebrando agujas, profesora.-respondió con una sonrisa, agitando con elegancia la varita. La cogía como si la acariciase, y Hermione se preguntó cual sería el tacto de sus manos... y desechó ese idea inmediatamente_. Por favor, Hermione, que cosas se te ocurren..._-pensó.

-cinco puntos más-se limitó a decir, sin mirar siquiera su trabajo. Harry y Ron los miraron frustrados, volviéndolo a intentar. Hermione se dispuso a ayudar a Nevile, que se sonrojaba cada vez más, hasta que le legó una bolita de papel.

La observó, detenidamente, debatiéndose entre ver lo que ponía o no, y al final venció su curiosidad, aventurándose a leer. (**N/A:** lo que escribe Sirius va en **negrita,** lo de Hermione, en _cursiva_):

"**¿no quieres saber lo que estaba pensando?"**- y encima la miraba descarado, cuando se dio la vuelta a verlo con disimulo.

"_no"_- y le tiró con fuerza el papel a la cara.

"**no me lo creo"**-furiosa le escribió la contestación.

"_Pues créetelo. No me hace gracia acabar teniendo serpientes en el pelo como Medusa, así que no me vuelvas a tocar ni uno."_-amenazó, tirándolo hacia atrás, sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Sirius lo cogió al vuelo. Por poco caía en la mesa de atrás de él. Se rió maliciosamente.

"**¿serpientes? Buah, no, no soy tan cruel..."**

"_¿por qué será que eso si que no me lo creo yo?_-preguntó irónica.

"**que graciosa te has levantado esta mañana"**

"_Ya, es que, al no verte, me ha dado por desayunar pasasos..."_-apretó tanto con la pluma que agujereó el papel-_"y deja de hacer el _Sirius_ y ayuda a alguien a transformar"_-ordenó.

"**¿deja de hacer el ****Sirius****?"**-preguntó, sin entender. Bien, ahora le tocaba reír a ella.

"_Sí, el subnormal"_-le aclaró-_"Obedece"_

"Me ofendes, cariño. Me pensaba que esos términos tan vulgares no estarían en tu vocabulario,¿qué dirán Harry y Ron?"

"_Primero; ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme __cariño__._

_Segundo; soy humana y digo lo que me da la gana, con o sin el permiso de esos dos."_

"¿y el tercero, cielo, donde queda?"

"_Sirius Orión Black, como vuelvas a llamarme __cielo__ te quedas sin potestad de padre. No había tercero, pero ahora sí lo hay; déjame en paz y métete el dichoso papelito por el culo"_

"**ok, ricura, no más ****cielo****. Pero lo siento, no a lo...hemos quedado que era tercero, ¿no?**-así cualquiera se pierde...^^

"_prepárate para tu vasectomía a la salida de transformaciones"_

"**eso suena a amenaza... Me dijiste que no más ****cielo****, no comentaste nada de ****ricura, bonita, cosa linda****..."**

"_Ni un jodido mote apelativo de esos, Black. Ni uno más."_

"Otro taco, Granger...te estás haciendo una deslenguada. ¿qué pensará McGallito?"

"_¿Ahora soy Granger? Creo que me dará cincuenta puntos por mandarte a la enfermería durante una semana para no verte la cara, aunque no sé...¿tu que crees?"_-bufó.

"**De modo que tú me puedes llamar por mi apellido pero yo a ti por el tuyo no, ¿eh? Imposible, aunque no lo sepa, Minnie me adora..."**-Hermione contuvo una risotada...¿Minnie?

"_¿Minnie? Era una pregunta retórica, Black."_

"**Esas son las que no se contestan, ¿no?"**

" _¿tengo que responder?"_

"¿por qué me respondes con una pregunta? Es de mala educación."

"Lo es cuando no es retórica"

"**Me he perdido"**-quién si no...Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta, pero no lo es si se responde con otra a la que no se debe contestar. Espero que haya quedado claro...^^

"_Pues búscate. Tú solito"_-y le golpeó con el papel, arrugado y escrito a más no poder, en la cabeza. ¡Pleno!

-inténtalo otra vez, Nevile, girando menos la muñeca...-hasta que con una sola mano, habiéndose incorporado un poco, Sirus le giró la silla, haciendo que quedar frente a él.

-Oh, no, preciosa-sonrió-tú siempre ayudas a los demás. Ahora resuélveme una duda. ¿Por qué vas de sabihonda por el mundo si no tienes ni idea de chicos?-le echó en cara. Hermione se puso roja de la furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¿Y eso quien me lo dice, Black? El burro hablando de orejas-se burló-porque si mínimamente supieras algo de mujeres no coquetearías hasta con las sillas, que sí, resulta que son femeninas por que su determinante artículo así l indica, pero tú-lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo—no distingues.

-¿insinúas que ahora mismo estoy coqueteando con una silla?-preguntó, divertido. "Coquetear no era exactamente lo que al parecer ella creía que estaban haciendo, pero era divertido. Era casi como volver a ver a Lily y James peleándose, solo que esta vez la pelea interactuaba con él. Alzó una ceja.

-¿con quien si no?-preguntó con aire bravucón.

-Me pensaba que eras una chica, Hermione-dijo con fingido tono confundido, aunque no le paso por alto que la llamara por su nombre. La descolocó momentáneamente, haciendo que se oyeran al fondo las risas de la clase. ¿La gente no tenía nada mejor que hacer o qué? Respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose. Hasta McGonnagall, disimuladamente desde su escritorio esperaba la explosión, en cualquier momento. Bien, él había tenido más años que ella para practicar su ironía, pero ella no se quedaría atrás.

¿y eso te da derecho a coquetear conmigo?-le preguntó, con tono contenido.

-Dímelo tú-ella fue a responder, pero la interrumpió de nuevo-no, mejor no me lo digas, yo me respondo: Sí-y sonrió cual perro, solo le faltaba la lengua fuera colgando, al muy repelente.

-genial, Black-le dedicó una sonrisa muy falsa-sigue viviendo en la ignorancia, que supongo que seguirás feliz así, con daltonismo agudo y subnormalidad crónica...así que, ahora si me lo permites-no espero la respuesta-estaba ayudando a Nevile antes que a ti...-y le dio la espalda.

-No te preocupes, Mione...-tartamudeó el chico.

-gira menos la muñeca-lo corrigió sin hacerle caso. Pero no le duró ,mucho la tranquilidad, ya que alguien por detrás (se jugaba la mano y no a perdía) seguía jugueteando con sus rizos. Volteó a verlo y sin querer, le dio un estirón, una de las causas por las que fue a soltarle la mayor ostia de su vida. Sirius le atrapó la mano en el aire.

-quieta, leona...-y encima tenía la desfachatez de burlarse.

-A ver, Black, ¿cuál es tu problema? ¡ya van cuatro!-siseó furiosa-uno más y no llegas a historia...

-¿cuatro?-preguntó, dándose cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a los "jodidos motes apelativos"-¿los estás contando? Mira que luego se te subirán a la cabeza...-le avisó.

-si confundimos vanidad con estar hasta las narices...si-lo fulminó con la mirada-se me han subido a la cabeza, por que-sonrió, con una idea-la nariz-se tocó la suya mientras hablaba, dándole cierto aire casual-está en la cara- lo miró, de una forma que no le gustó para nada. -¿o no?-y agitó su varita, frente a él. Y sí, Sirius Black se quedó sin nariz...^^enseguida se la tapó, todos se reían- Parece ser que no-sonrió perversa. Miró rápidamente su reloj de muñeca-Quedan dos minutos para que termine transformaciones, Black...¿apostamos que transformo tu nariz en una snitch y que no la coges antes de que termine la clase?-Sirius seguía tapándose la nariz.

-Yo era golpeador, no buscador.-se burló como un niño.

-Bien-susurró, ampliando su sonrisa.

Fueron diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, y un gran bochorno para Sirius, que al final no pudo cogerla antes de tiempo y tuvo que hacerlo Harry, que se la devolvió sujetándola de un ala, casi con asquito, como si temiera contagiarse de algo.

OoOoO

_¿Cabe decir que en el próximo capitulo va el castigo...? ¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado...?_

_Tengo que explicar unas cuantas cositas..._

_Touché es una expresión francesa que significa "tocado", pero aquí lo utilizo como, un "vale" casi ofendido, como diciendo "que ya lo he entendido..."_

_Luego están los "mixtos", que, en valenciano, mi dialecto y segunda lengua, significan cerillas..._

_Y por último está el tema de la mitología griega, Medusa, era una mujer que tenía, por un castigo, Serpientes en el pelo, Atenea le cortó la cabeza y la colocó en su escudo, es un poco cruel, pero quería que hiciera alusión a las serpientes, para demostrar el...retintín de Sirius hacia eso._

_Si no habéis entendido lodel pergamino de las preguntas, no hay problemas, estaba con el mono de rayar a la gente, y el pobre Sirius fue mi víctima... ^^_

_Y por último, lo de la nariz..._

_De estar hasta las narices...¿lo pilláis?por eso le quita su nariz..._

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado._

_Muchos besitos y.._

_A comment, please!_


	7. Trofeos y Chus Chus

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están ustedes?-sí, hoy me levanté un poco payasa...pero bueno..._

_Os preguntaréis dónde narices he estado desde el verano pasado, ¿cierto? (ah… que a gusto me he quedado al decir esto… suena más tiempo, como si hubiera sido de vacaciones a lo perdido y eso… ^^) Pues no. No he estado de vacaciones, sino trabajando como una burra para sacar la notaza que he sacado ( xD ya… modestias a parte, que hay confianza)para entrar a la universidad… Sí, universidad. Hoy me dicen la nota de cortes (la última que cogen para entrar a una carrera) y estoy de los nervios… ¿y qué mejor que escribir para descargarme? Pues eso. Ya, ya lo sé. Tenía esto abandonado… pero que sepáis que lo voy a terminar. Es un fic muy especial para mi, y no pienso abandonarlo. Yo soy como la uva… tardía pero segura, así que si tardo en actualizar un poquito… paciencia, por favor. Porque no pienso dejarlo así como así._

**Elen1ta**_; ¿qué tal? Espero que bien ^^ jaja, ¿te perdiste los marcianitos? Bueno no hay problema, es un juego que explique a principios del capítulo 5 de Como el Perro y el Gato (obvio, sí, esta historia...:D )que se juega con colores y con profesiones...todos se ponen en círculos y consiste en llamar a uno mientras los dos que tiene al ladohacen tonto con las manos como si fueran antenitas.^^ Es divertido, aunque si no se juega con mucha gente no mola ni la mitad. Espero que nos leamos, ¿vale? Disfruta este capítulo, amiga._

**Allison Cameron:**_caray, muchísimas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando ;D Un placer que me leas. ¡Cuídate, un beso!_

**Miadharu28: **_Ya lo sé… seguramente no he actualizado taaan pronto como tocaba… y lo siento mucísimo. Solo espero que disfrutes del capítulo, ¿vale?…_

**Diosa Luna: **_ya… mis disculpas otra vez… no hay perdón de dios, pero tenía que estudiar y centrarme o sino mi madre me quitaba el ordenador. Así que prefería arrancar los escorbutos de raíz… xD Sí, empieza a notarse que tiene 16 para 17,¿ verdad? Es algo que me encanta… lo que hacen las hormonas, y como pueden llegar a manipularnos. Sirius sabe jugar con ellas a su favor, y eso le causará bastante dolor de cabeza a Hermione… ^^ ¡Ya me cuentas que te parece!_

**Kary Lupin H : **_me alegra lo que no te haces una idea que te guste el cambio de la historia… todos los Sirimiones que he leído hasta ahora son de viajes en el tiempo y eso….no sé, digo, que a lo mejor hago uno, pero prefiero mantener a Sirius vivito y coleando en otra época para ver como se desenvuele… xD Espero no fallarte, pero tú tranquila que no lo abandono… :D_

_Y, como no: _**Pabaji**_. ^^ Al final me voy a tomar la libertad de tratarte por los diminutivos con los que llamo a mis amigas, no te importa, ¿verdad? Bueno, corazón,, este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, que siempre estás ahí, al pie del cañón,cápitulo tras capítulo, y eso me llena mucho._

_Mi hermano se ríe de mi y me dice que eres la única que lees mis locuras, tú, NeiNei y Negumi, que si te gustan los Dramione te recomiendo que te pases por su página, porque es muy divertida._

_Bueno, no me alargo más, porque seguramente querréis leer...así que, como se dice aquí en Valencia... _

_¡Bon profit!_

OoOoO

-...y un capullo, insolente, inconsciente, retrasado...-Hermione seguía despotricando como si la vida le fuera en ello contra el moreno que caminaba como si la cosa no fuera con él, con las manos en los bolsillos, hacia su...ehh, había perdido la cuenta del número de castigos que llevaba encima. Sirius sonrió.

Le resultaba tremendamente divertido que, encima de que le quitara la nariz (literalmente) y la hiciera pasearse volando toda el aula de transformaciones como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le echara las culpas a él. Bueno, parte de culpa tuvo a toquetearle el cabello (sabe que lo odia) pero es que era tan suave...

Y adoraba verla con la naricilla arrugada, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo ese mohín que hacía que se pareciera curiosamente a McGonnagall.

Y por ella y su nariz exhibicionista estaban ahí.

Ella poniéndolo de gilipollas para arriba, llegando a insinuar que una de sus bisabuelas tuvo que acostarse con un troll para engendrar semejante familia de bárbaros y estúpidos (se lo tomó a bien, por que eso último iba dirigido a él, con cariño, él lo sabía...^^) y él saludando a las armaduras al pasar como si acabara de llegar de Hogdsmade.

-...imbécil, subnormal, retrasad-pero no pudo terminar su retahíla, ya que él volteó a mirarla con seriedad mal fingida y le soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ese ya lo has dicho antes.-ella se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿qué?-preguntó, aún enfadada.

-Que el "retrasado" ya lo habías dicho antes...-repitió, con amabilidad. Hermione parpadeó, perpleja.

-¿me estabas escuchado?-preguntó, asombrada

-Por supuesto-asintió, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Oh...-consiguió articular, aún impresionada. Harry y Ron (Ron sobre todo) jamás la escuchaban cuando ella les reprochaba algo. Bien era verdad que nunca los había insultado como estaba haciendo con él, por eso, tal vez, empezaba a sonrojarse, un poco avergonzada.-Bueno, pues ahora por tu culpa tenemos un castigo... ¡el primer día del curso!-aunque jamás lo admitiría, y si él le reprochaba algo, diría que era por el enfado.

-Sí-sonrió, ampliamente-impresionante, ¿verdad? De normal siempre lo conseguía a partir de la segunda semana, y arrastraba a James conmigo, pero esta vez me he lucido...-asintió, orgulloso. Ella lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas-¿apostamos a que nos toca limpiar la sala de los trofeos?-preguntó, jovial.

Hermione solo pudo negar con la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de la subdirectora.

Menos mal que no apostó. Sirius no había dejado de sonreír durante la larga charla educativa de McGonnagall, y cuando ella le recordó lo que habían hablado el día anterior y solo sonrió aún más (si se puede) recordándole muy buenamente que dijo que lo intentaría. Lo peor fue ver como miró a Hermione con disgusto, como si no acabara de creerse que su alumna predilecta hubiera hecho semejante barbaridad.

Siguieron al viejo conserje hasta la famosa Sala de los Trofeos, quien murmuraba por lo bajini y la jodida gata no dejaba de mirarlos como si se burlara de ellos, relamiéndose de vez en cuando los bigotes.

OoOoO

Oyó cerrar la puerta, y suspiró, molesta. Cada uno con un paño, dale que te dale. ¡Pero si brillaban! ¿Por qué diantres les mandaban limpiar lo que ya estaba limpio? No tenía sentido. Y para colmo el animago parecía estar pasándoselo de lo lindo, lanzando al aire el dichoso trapito, como si en vez de treinta y cinco años tuviera siete.

-Ya podías dedicarte a frotar más y a reírte menos- refunfuñó, estrujando más el trapo; estaba realmente enfadada.

-Tranquila, querida-sonrió burlón- que en vez de dejarlo tan reluciente como las barbas de Dumbledore, vas a acabar agujereándolo...

Hermione soltó un gritito, y lanzó al suelo el trapo.

-¡Ya no te aguanto más, Black!¡Eres insoport...-lo miró extrañada. Sirius estaba abstraído, mirando el techo...Un momento, ¿Sirius, pensando?-Emm... ¿Estás bien? ¿qué te pasa?

-¿No te has preguntado nunca como se las apaña Dumbledore para tener limpia la barba cuando come...?-la miró- Se le deberían de quedar trozos de comida por ahí dentro... ¡yo lo intenté y no había forma...!

Ya le extrañaba a ella... Era Sirius. No podía pedírsele más... Le lanzó el trapo a la cara y le gritó:

-Black: ¡cierra esa maldita bocota!-él se lo quitó, abriéndola de nuevo para replicar, pero Hermione le amenazó con el spray abrillantador, cual pistola.

-Pppero...-y ella lanzó en su dirección una pequeña cantidad del líquido con el pulverizador, amenazadora.

-Quien avisa no es traidor, Balck.

-Vale, vale… de verdad… como nos ponemos por nada…-y Sirius se dio la vuelta para continuar " trabajando".

Y Hermione… estaba de los nervios. Solo quería llorar. Pero no. No iba a llorar delante del estúpido Black. No, señor. No había llorado cuando le habían reconstruido la médula y parte de la columna vertebral, no iba a hacerlo ahora… ¿La única forma de callar la voz de su cabeza…? Murmurándolo ella para sí misma. Y eso fue lo que oyó Siirus, temiéndose que estuviera loca…

-Se va a quedar en mi expediente…yo… a mi…

-Emmm… ¿Hermione?-ella ni lo miró-Hermione, ¿Estás bien?

-…y a la hora de encontrar trabajo… castigo…

-Ey- susurró, llegando preocupado hasta dónde estaba ella, acuclillándose para estar a a su altura.-¿Qué te pasa?-ella, por fin, salió de su trance y lo miró, perdida.

-Mi primer castigo…-musitó. Sirius abrió la boca como un pez.

-¿Solo te han castigado una vez?- Hermione tomó aliento y suspiró.

-Bueno, esta es la segunda… pero la otra no cuenta, porque fue culpa de Harry…-y seguía murmurando para sí misma, moviendo la mano con el trapo en ella como si diera una conferencia- en realidad de Hagrid-lo miró, respiró hondo, y empezó a parlotear, cual mono. Sirius no entendía como no se ahogaba- porque, a ver, dime tú ¿a quién diantres se le ocurre comprarse un dragón como mascota? Que dices, se lo compra. Pues no. No se lo compró. Apostó con el portador en ese momento de quien tú sabes, que por cierto y aunque nunca lo ha reconocido era Quirrel, el profesor de defensa de primero, y terminó borracho como una cuba y con el dragón- y Sirius la interrumpió. Al parece, él no pensaba igual

-¡Un dragón! ¡Qué pasada!

-…No, porque quemaba…-y ella seguía a la suya. Y no se dio cuenta del giro que había tomado la conversación.- Bueno, y para colmo lo llamó Norberto, que por Merlín que nombre más feo, no se le puede hacer un diminutivo decente… ni aunque se quiera, porque a ver, si lo llamas Bertie, suena a Gragea Bertie Boop de todos los sabores, y solo de recordarlas me entran nauseas… y luego, podría ser Norb, pero…

-Nah, suena muy mal…-negó Sirius, con la cabeza, como si no tuviera remedio.

-¡Eso mismo pensé yo!-exclamó Hermione convencida. Y volvió a respirar profundo- pero el caso, es que fuimos a ver a Hagrid para sonsacarle algo de la piedra filosofal y entonces nos enseñó el dragón, que ahora vive en una colonia de Charlie Weasley en Rumanía, y luego Draco Malfoy nos vio por la ventana, y…- y otra vez, se vio interrumpida por Sirius, esta vez porque llevaba demasiado tiempo hablando sin respirar y estaba colorada y pasando por todos los colores existentes.

-¡Alto!-exclamó. Y ella obedeció. Dejó de hablar y de respirar a un tiempo, preocupada.- Respira…-le sugirió, haciendo él lo mismo puesto que empezaba a marearse de oírla. Ella obedeció, en una gran bocanada. Cuando recuperó el color, volvió a preguntar pausadamente- entonces, ¿este es tu segundo castigo?

-Ajá…-asintió ella, con pesadez, como si estuviera muy arrepentida. Sirius sonrió abiertamente, pasándole un brazo por detrás de los hombros, con camaradería.

-¡Pues siéntete orgullosa, que es conmigo!-y le guiñó un ojo. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Al principio creía que se lo decía de broma, pero cuando vio que no era así, lo apartó de un manotazo y lo miró entre confundida y enfadada.

-¡Orgullosa y una mierda!-luego se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, pero bueno. En esas circunstancias, una no piensa lo que dice…

-Granger…-se hizo el sorprendido.-qué malhablada…- y ella, aún arrepentida, no lo dio a entender.

-Por tu culpa-le echó en cara, empezando a notar el cabreo que venía a continuación.-Todo. Todo es culpa tuya. Si estamos aquí es también culpa tuya.

-¿Culpa mía?-preguntó boquiabierto No sabía si sentirse indignado o alabado. Desde luego, lo que si tenía claro, es que Hermione enfadada era muy divertida.-Déjame hacerte recordar… porque si no recuerdo yo mal, fuiste tú la que empezaste con lo de " no eres capaz de distinguir a una silla de una mujer…" y, al contrario de lo que piensas, tengo ojos…-la imitó, con voz muy aguda. Ella frunció el ceño, boquiabierta. Pero asestó bien el golpe.

-Ya, la diferencia está en que las mujeres tienen pecho, ¿verdad?- Sirius sonrió. A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina, empezando desde el bello de la nuca. Esa sonrisa conseguía desarmar a cualquiera. Era demasiado pícara y sugerente como para no saber su marca: merodeador. Y cuando contestó, él no la miró a los ojos, sino directamente al pecho.

-Ya lo creo…- ella sintió la urgente necesidad de taparse, como si la desnudara con las mirada. Pero, más allá de hacerlo, chasqueó dos veces los dedos delante de Sirius y dijo:  
-Ya, pues yo también tengo ojos, pero en la cara, unos 20 centímetros más arriba- y consiguió que la dejara de mirar así. Estaba completamente sonrojada, aunque ni muerta lo reconocería. Alegaría en su defensa que era culpa del enfado, probablemente. Sí, eso.

Sirius se echó a reír. Pero no entre dientes, no. Con ganas. Hermione no sabía qué decir.

-¿Te hace gracia? ¡Depravado, subnormal!-y lo apuntó de nuevo con el pulverizador- No me toques las mandrágoras, Black, o acabarás mal.- avisó, por segunda vez. Él solo pudo reír más, sujetándose la tripa, pero enarbolando una supuesta bandera blanca imaginaria.

-Empiezas a quedarte sin adjetivos, Granger… vale vale…ya me voy…

Hermione se dio la vuelta, con un movimiento de pelo que le hubiera podido sacar un ojo a alguien y continuó limpiando. Sirius, sequía riéndose (más disimuladamente, por lo bajo), pero no limpiaba. Solo la miraba, con un brillo bastante cálido en sus ojos grisáceos.

Decidió, después de unos minutos en silencio, que ya había hecho el tonto lo suficiente, pero vio el trapo con el que Hermione limpiaba y su trozo de papel, y no pudo evitarlo.

Cortó un trocito, lo hizo una bolita y se lo lanzó. Para cuando ella se giró a verlo, de mala leche, él hacía como que limpiaba. Otra bolita.

Hermione lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Sí, eh?

Se hizo la sueca, esperando a oír movimiento que indicara la nueva construcción del arma masiva que tenía Sirius en sus manos (^^) y para cuando él iba a lanzarle la bolita de papel, se giró, sorprendiéndolo:

-¡Black!

La cara que puso el moreno le recordó a un niño cuando es pillado haciendo una travesura. Abrió los ojos al máximo, pero luego los relajó, sonriendo con altanería.

-¿Sí, Granger?-preguntó, amablemente, con educación.

-Como sigas así…- le intentó amenazar, sin éxito. Él amplió su sonrisa por toda respuesta.

-¿Sí, Granger?-volvió a preguntar con un tono que daba escalofríos.

Ella miró aterrada a su alrededor. Divisó el pulverizador limpiacristales a su lado y lo cogió, con una seguridad que no creía posible mientras él la mirara así.

-Mira, Black, ¡tengo un chus chus y no dudaré en usarlo!-él alzó una ceja, bien divertido. Y se acercó hasta ella.-Black, te lo aviso…-siseó, apuntándole con precisión. Y estaban lo suficientemente juntos como para que Hermione pudiera comprobar que sus ojos, a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo veía, no eran solo grises. Tenían un sutil azulado alrededor de la pupila, un azul eléctrico, que solo con mirarlo hizo que le llegara un estremecimiento tan certero como un rayo. Sirius no dejaba de sonreír.

Hermione colocó entre ambos el "chus chus" y apretó el supuesto gatillo, cerca de los pantalones del muchacho.

Sirius soltó una exclamación. Tenía parte del pantalón mojado con limpiacristales, como si se hubiera orinado encima. Hermione no pudo contener la risa.

-Traidora-susurró, sin rastro de enfado.

-Quien avisa no es traidor, Black-le recordó.

-Ya…-y sonrió. Uy uy uy…Hermione se encogió un poco en sí misma-Pues prepárate, Granger.-alzó la ceja derecha, como solo él sabía hacer. Hermione enarvoló una vez más su "chus chus".

OoOoO

Cuando McGonnagall llegó a la Sala de Trofeos, ya era casi la hora de la cena. Oyó un golpe sordo, y al entrar, vio a ambos muchachos trabajando. Para su sorpresa, bastante cercanos, aunque sin hablarse.

-Creo que ya han tenido suficiente-mencionó a modo de saludo-Solo espero que hayan aprendido una lección y que no vuelvan a pelearse-miró en especial a Hermione que asentía, todavía arrepentida.-Bien, esto es todo. Cierren la puerta al salir del aula. Buenas noches. –y dicho esto, se fue.

Hermione suspiró, y arrugó la nariz. El productor de limpieza impregnaba el aire… y parte de su ropa.

-Mira como me has puesta, Black… ¿te parece bonito?-le echó en cara. Él la observó detenidamente. Se había manchado parte de la camisa, dejando translucir un sujetador negro, que, si la vista no le fallaba… sí, era bonito.

-Bueno… tenía que haber mojado más esa parte… pero sí, en general no está mal.-sonrió ampliamente. Ella negó con la cabeza, irritada.

Salió del aula, murmurando.

-Dios, huelo a limpiacristales… ¡jamás me quitaré esta olor del pelo!-ya se había olvidado de él, pero Sirius apareció al segundo a su lado y le susurró al oído, claramente con la intención de molestarla.

-Bueno, si quieres nos duchamos juntos…-ella paró en seco. Y se vio a sí misma planteándoselo durante una fracción de segundo.

-¡Arg, Black!

-Por cierto…

-Vete a la mierd…

-Tienes una bolita de papel-se rió quitándosela del pelo. Y no fue hacia la sala común, como ella. Fue, directamente a las cocinas.

-Buenas noches, Granger.-le mandó un beso con la mano, sonriendo, burlón.

-¡Arg! ¡Merlín, me saca de quicio!-se fue sin despedirse, caminando rápidamente para cambiar de pasillo. Vio una armadura y le dio un puntapié, malhumorada.-Ay…-y vio que la supuesta armadura la miraba…-oops, esto… lo siento… ya sabe, un mal dia…

Caminó, aún más deprisa. Y notó como algo le tocaba el culo.

Se giró a ver quién era, para meterle la mayor hostia de su vida, cuando vio que no había nadie…

Se miró a sí misma y vio que Sirius le había colgado de la falda del uniforme (no se explicaba cómo) el pulverizador, como si fuera una pistola.-¡Black!

OoOoO

_Un poquito de inspiración, por favor. Esto se acaba taaan rápido como el polvo de hadas, y quiero seguir soñando con mi moreno de ojos azules grisáceos._

_Pues nada, que en nada teneis el siguiente capítulo de Maldito Chucho. Ya estoy aquí, he vuelto y aunque tarde, no voy a abandonar ninguna de estas dos historias :D  
Solo… ¡un review, plis!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo =) ¡y desearme suerte para ver si me llega la nota para Traducción y Mediación! xD_


End file.
